La conspiracion del amor
by Pan Lee
Summary: Seto Kaiba es un empresario de Tokio, pero una llamada de su hermano lo hace volver a su pueblo natal,pero en el encontrara el amor cuando nunca se lo espero. Seto X Joey
1. Chapter 1

**La conspiración del amor**

**Capitulo I**

**By: PanLee.**

Debería matarte ¿Sabes? Directamente, asesinarte – Le dijo Seto Kaiba a su hermano, mirándolo por debajo de un par de cejas castañas y rectas sobre las q lucía una mata leonina de pelo trigueño oscuro.

-Valla novedad- replicó Mokuba y miro a su hermano mayor con esa sonrisa ten llena de encanto q hacia q las personas le confiaran su vida. Mokuba Kaiba, o el doctor Mokuba, como lo conocía la gente de Domino, tomo su vaso de cerveza y comenzó a beber con lentitud, mientras Seto hacía lo mismo con su medida de güisqui de malta. (N/A: Quien sabe q sea eso pero Seto se lo esta tomando sin rechistar, ¿Sabrá bien? ñn. N/S: Eso no te incumbe escritora de cuarta es una bebida para gente de la alta no para perros callejeros. N/A: Grrrrrrrr perro lo será Joey no yo. N/J: Oye!No me metan en sus cosas U).

-bueno ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Seto y arqueo una ceja (N/A: Al puro estilo de Kaiba si no, no sería el jejejeje. N/S: Q estas insinuando?. N/A: Nada solo decía nnU). La suya era una mirada q había hecho q muchos hombres de negocios les temblaran las piernas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar q quiero algo?

-Años de experiencia. Tal vez la gente de este pueblo de morondonga te crea un santo, pero yo te conozco bien. Estas metido en un lío y quieres pedirme algo.

-A lo mejor solo tenía ganas de ver a mi ilustre hermano mayor y la única forma de conseguir q vinieras a casa para navidad era decirte q papá agonizaba.

-Una treta de mal gusto- afirmó Seto con los labios apretados. Comenzó a buscar un cigarrillo en los bolsillos del saco, pero de pronto recordó q hacía mas de dos años q había dejado de fumar. Lo cierto era q el hecho de estar en el bar del pueblo donde había pasado su infancia hizo salir a la superficie su parte de "muchacho bueno".

-Fue lo único q se me ocurrió- Dijo Mokuba para justificar lo q había hecho. Le había cablegrafiado a su hermano rico y muy ocupado q vivía en Tokio diciéndole q el padre de ambos había sufrido una ataque cardiaco y probablemente solo le quedaban unos días de vida. (N/A: Muy bien en este punto Gonzaburo no es la maldita bestia q todos conocemos aquí le cambio un poco la personalidad así q no me maten. N/S: Yo seré el q te mate si no lo quitas de esta historia maldita loca. N/A: Ya cállate gato sarnoso q es mi historia no la tuya, así q yo le pongo lo q quiera.). Horas después, el jet privado de Seto aterrizaba en una pista aérea ubicada a setenta y cinco kilómetros de Domino y a una hora más tarde el estaba en la sala de la casa de la familia. Cuando Seto vio a su padre bebiendo cerveza y jugando al póquer con sus amigotes, por un instante Mokuba temió por su vida. Pero, como bien lo sabía, los ladridos de Seto eran peores q sus mordidas.

-No pienso quedarme aquí- dijo Seto-, así q puedes sacarte esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Y por q no?- pregunto Mokuba con tono inocente. La broma familiar q Mokuba siempre podía salirse con la suya, mientras q Seto cargaba con la culpa de todo. En este sentido, algo tenía q ver el aspecto de cada uno. Mokuba era pelinegro, de ojos púrpuras y piel rosada. Incluso a los 24 años, tenia la apariencia de un ángel. Y cuando llevaba puesto el guardapolvo de médico y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, quienes lo veían dejaban escapar un suspiro de alivio, pues un hombre con ese aspecto seguramente era capaz de salvar vidas.

Seto, en cambio, era tan moreno como Mokuba de pelinegro (N/A: OK yo q eso sonó bastante raro pero no me maten por ello mejor esperense al final del fic nnU). Su padre solía decirle con frecuencia: "Aunque no hayas hecho nada, tienes cara de culpable", pues Seto había nacido con expresión ceñuda y amenazadora.

-Déjame adivinar- dijo Mokuba- Tienes una reserva para pasar cuatro semanas en Tahití, donde te acostaras con tres mujeres a la vez.

Seto se limito a beber un sorbo de whisky y mirar a su hermano con expresión socarrona.

- No, no me lo digas- Continuo Mokuba- Esta vez si daré en el clavo. Tal vez se trata de París y tienes una aventura con una modelo de alta costura. Una de esas criaturas esbeltas y heladas con pechos de plástico.

Seto consulto su reloj.

-Tengo q irme, Tristán me espera.

Mokuba sabía q Tristán era el piloto del avión privado de su hermano y q, en algunos casos como en el de ese viaje, también hacía de chofer. Mokuba sabía q el personal domestico de Seto hacía las veces de su familia, puesto q él nunca se molestaba en regresar a su casa y siempre había estado demasiado ocupado como para formar una familia propia.

Seto miró a su hermano y, después, terminó su whisky y se puso de pie.

-Mira, sabes bien cuanto me gustaría quedarme y ver como te burlas de mí, pero tengo…

-Deja q yo termine la frase- interrumpió Mokuba-. Tienes mucho trabajo.

-Correcto, así es. Y supongo q solo porque es Navidad la gente no deja de enfermarse, ni siquiera en el encantador pueblito de Domino.

-En efecto, y tampoco dejan de necesitar ayuda, incluso en Domino.

Al oír eso, Seto volvió a sentarse. Mokuba solo pedía ayuda si realmente la necesitaba.

-¿Q es? ¿Dinero?- pregunto Seto- Lo q necesites, lo mío es tuyo. (N/A: Hay Setito no debiste decir eso te prometo q te vas a arrepentir .N/S: Por q?­­­­­­­ Oo. N/A: Ya lo veras Setito, ya lo veras.)

­-Ojalá eso fuera cierto –dijo Mokuba, la vista fija en su cerveza.

Seto le hizo señas al camarero de q le sirviera otro whisky y Mokuba lo miro, un poco sorprendido. Seto no solía beber mucho. Decía q le embotaba el cerebro y cuando trabajaba debia tener la cabeza bien despejada. Y, desde luego, el trabajo era el principio y el fin de la vida de su hermano.

-Estoy enamorado- confesó Mokuba en voz baja. Al notar q su hermano permanecía en silencio, levantó la vista y vio q, cosa rara, Seto sonreía.

-¿Y q mas?- preguntó Seto- ¿Es alguien socialmente indeseable? ¿Las viejas chismosas de Domino se sublevaron por q su precioso doctor Mokuba ya no esta disponible?

-Desearía q no odiaras tanto a este pueblo. En realidad es fantástico.

- Si a uno le gusta la gente de mente estrecha- refuto Seto con tono jovial.

-Mira… lo q le pasó a mamá… No, no pienso entrar en eso ahora. A mí me gusta este pueblo y planeo quedarme aquí.

-Con tu nueva enamorada. ¿Q problema tienes con esta chica q crees necesitarme a mi? ¿Q puedo saber yo sobre estar enamorado?

-Sabes acerca de salir con chicas. Veo tu nombre en todas las columnas de sociales.

-Mm. Necesito q salgan en Internet todas esas funciones de beneficencia… y me viene bien llevar a una mujer del brazo- aclaro Seto sin mucha vehemencia.

-Es curioso q las mujeres q escoltas sean algunas de las mas hermosas del mundo.

-Y también las mas codiciosas- acoto Seto, esta vez con mas entusiasmo- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho q cuesta el combustible para un jet? Si lo supieras, me contarías de una vez lo q te pasa y te llevó a mentir para conseguir q yo viniera.

-Bueno, supongo q un viaje cuesta menos q un electro encéfalo.

A Seto no se le paso por alto la indirecta.

-Lo tienes, así q continua. ¿De quien estas enamorado y cual es el problema? ¿Quieres q yo pague la boda?

-Aunque no lo creas- dijo Mokuba con furia-, algunas personas quieren de ti algo q no es el dinero q parece ser el centro de tu vida.

Enseguida Seto se retractó:

-Me disculpo, entonces. Háblame de esa mujer y de la forma en q puedo ayudarte.

Mokuba respiro hondo.

-Bueno, primero q nada no es un ella si no un el- dijo bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para q Seto lo escuchara- y bueno el es viudo- Miró a su hermano- Es el viudo de Ryo Bakura.

Seto lanzó un silbido. –Bueno en primera hermanito no tenía la mas mínima idea de q fueras gay, y eso no importa lo q importa es q te enamoraste del viudo de Bakura.

-El no es así. Se q Bakura tenía problemas, pero…

-Si: las drogas, alcohol y conducción de vehículos. (N/A: Lo siento por las fans de Bakura pero juro q no es nada contra el ya q también lo adoro. N/B: Si, claro por eso me pones de alcohólico y drogadicto, sabes q no me quieras tanto o si no te mando al reino de las sombras. N/A: Malo TT.TT).

-No lo conociste en sus últimos años. Al final se calmó. Fue a hacer algunos trabajos al otro lado del río y volvió dos años después con Joey, q estaba embarazado de cuatro meses (N/A: No me miren como bicho raro, este es un universo alterno así q decidí q Joey pudiera tener hijos será lindo nn. N/J: Lindo para quien eh?). Todo parecía indicar q había empezado una nueva vida. Hasta compro la vieja casa de Ishizu. (N/A: Si la pongo de vieja fea por q me cae mas mal q Tea, es una insoportable U. N/S: Y eso por q?)

Seto enarco una ceja.

-Esa ruina en pie?

-A gatas. Sea como fuere, el la compro con la ayuda de su madre. Ella firmo con el la hipoteca.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Quién en Domino estaría dispuesto a prestarle dinero a Bakura?

-Exactamente. Pero al final no importó, porque el murió cuatro meses mas tarde. Estrelló el auto contra un árbol cuando avanzaba a cerca de ciento treinta kilómetros por hora.

-¿Borracho?

-Sí, borracho perdido, y su esposo quedo solo, salvo por Khindra. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¿De la madre de Bakura?

-Siempre me callo bien- dijo Seto-. Se merecía un mejor hijo q Bakura.

-Bueno, lo tiene en Joey. Es la persona mas dulce q te puedas imaginar.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Me cuesta imaginar q Khindra se interponga en tu camino. No me digas q papá…

-El ama a Joey casi tanto como yo- dijo Mokuba sin dejar de mirar su vaso de cerveza, q ahora estaba por la mitad.

-Si no vas al grano de una vez, me iré- lo amenazó Seto.

-Es el hijo de Joey. Ya te conté q Joey estaba embarazado cuando se vino con Bakura. Bueno, era un varón.

-¿Tu lo trajiste al mundo?- Pregunto Seto con una ceja levantada.

-No, y no empieces de nuevo con eso. Es diferente cuando uno es ginecólogo o un obstetra.

-Mm. ¿Q me dices de su hijo? ¿Se parece a su padre?

-Bakura tenía sentido del humor. En cambio este chico… Tendrías q conocerlo para entender lo q quiero decir. Es implacable y carece de conciencia moral. Es el pequeño mounstro mas manipulador q he conocido jamás. Decir q es celoso no se acerca si quiera a describirlo. Controla por completo a Joey.

-Y ella no tiene idea de lo q el chico esta haciendo. ¿Es así?- Dijo Seto con los labios apretados. El había estado en una situación semejante a la de Mokuba. Años antes había conocido a una mujer por la q sentía algo mas q mera atracción física. Después de la primera salida comenzó a pensar q podía hacer una relación fuerte entre ambos. Pero entonces conoció al hijo de trece años de la mujer. El chico era un verdadero delincuente en potencia. Solía revisarle a Seto los bolsillos del saco y robarle todo lo q encontraba. En una oportunidad se llevo las llaves de su auto y esa noche tuvo q irse sin su BMW. Una semana después el auto apareció en el fondo del río East. Desde luego, la madre del chico se negó a creer q su hijo fuera capaz de hacer una cosa semejante, así q Seto y ella rompieron. Lo ultimo q Seto había sabido del chico era q ahora trabajaba en Wall Street y era multimillonario.

-¿Tu has tenido alguna experiencia por el estilo?- Pregunto Mokuba.

-Sí. No puedes estar con el a menos q el chico lo permita, ¿verdad? Y el padre lo idolatra.-En la voz de Seto había un dejo de amargura.

-No imaginas cuanto .No va a ningún lado sin el. He tratado de persuadirlo de q tomemos una baby setter, pero el es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar mi ayuda, así q el chico sale con nosotros o no vamos a ninguna parte. Y es imposible quedarse en casa –Mokuba se inclino un poco sobre la mesa- Ese chico no duerme. Y lo digo en serio. Es un monstruo o un engendro del demonio. Y, por supuesto, Joey le dedica ciento por ciento de su atención durante todo el tiempo en q él esta despierto.

-Déjalo- le aconsejo Seto-. Confía en mí en esto. Aléjate de el a toda velocidad. Si logras conquistarla, tendrías q vivir con ese chico. Y una mañana te despertarías con una cobra en la cama.

-Ese animal tendría q luchar primero con Noa para conseguir espacio. (N/A: Sí, por fin pude poner al lindo de Noa para fregarle la vida a Seto, será muy interesante.u)

-¡No me digas q el chico todavía duerme con su padre!- Exclamó Seto fastidiado.

-Cuando a el se le antoja.

-Huye.

-Es fácil decirlo. Tú nunca estuviste enamorado. Mira, creo q si logro conquistar al padre podría manejar al chico. Pero lo cierto es q nunca puedo estar a solas con el.- Dicho lo cual, Mokuba levantó la vista y miró a Seto tal como lo había hecho antes mil veces.

-Nada de eso. Ni se te ocurra meterme en esto. Yo tengo compromisos.

-No te creo. ¿Cuántas veces he oído quejarte por que tus empleados quieren tomarse un tiempo libre en navidad? Así q este año puedes quedarte aquí, ayudarme y darle vacaciones a tu secretaría. A propósito ¿Cómo esta ese chico encantador?

-Muy bien- Contesto Seto, tenso-. Concretamente, ¿q es lo q quieres? ¿Q secuestre al chico? ¿O quizá sería mejor terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto y hacerlo matar?

-El chico necesita un padre- Dijo Mokuba con una mueca.

-Te agarró fuerte ¿eh?

-Sí, muy fuerte. Nunca sentí nada igual por un hombre, y tengo muchas rivales. Todas las mujeres de Domino andan tras el.

-¿Cuántas serían? ¿Alrededor de 15 mujeres? ¿O la vieja Nishar ya murió?

-May Valentain quiere conquistarlo.

-¿Ah, si?- Pregunto Seto y le dedico a su hermano una media sonrisa-. ¿Es la muchacha q solía ser capitana de natación y q también ganó los campeonatos de duelo de monstruos del estado? ¿No se casó con Varón, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, él q tenia mas pelo q cerebro?

-Se divorciaron. Ella esta en el pueblo y tiene a su cargo la venta de Cadillacs.

-Entonces debe estar ganando mucho dinero- acoto Seto con ironía. En Domino no había mucha demanda de Cadillacs.

-Además, les vende mercedes a los árabes.

-Ahhhh- Exclamo Seto- Parece q tienes problemas.

-Lo único q necesito es estar un tiempo a solas con Joey. Si lo tuviera, se q conseguiría…

-¿Q ella te amará? Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Esta bien- Dijo Mokuba-, pero al menos me gustaría tener esa oportunidad.

-Todo lo q Valentain tiene q hacer para conquistarle es enviarle un mercedes convertible rojo. Tal vez tu podrías darle gratis…

-¡Joey no es así!- Salto Mokuba, casi a los gritos. Pero cuando la mitad de las personas q había en el bar lo miraron, bajo la voz.- Te pido q no sigas hablando en broma. No estoy seguro de querer vivir sin el- aclaro Mokuba con ternura.

Por un momento Seto se quedo observando a su hermano. No era frecuente q Mokuba pidiera ayuda, y jamás pediría ayuda para sí. Había cursado toda la facultad de medicina negándose a recibirle ofrecimiento de su hermano en el sentido de hacerlo gratis. "No lo aceptaría aunque me lo entregaras en bandeja de plata", había dicho Mokuba. De modo, ahora, Seto estaba seguro de q Mokuba seguía endeudado hasta las orejas por esos estudios, a pesar de locuaz seguía sin querer aceptar ayuda económica.

Pero en esta ocasión lo q Mokuba si le pedía era algo personal, algo q no tenía q ver con la gran fortuna de Seto. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo q nadie le pedía algo q no estaba relacionado con el dinero.

-Haré lo q pueda- dijo Seto en voz baja.

Mokuba levanto la cabeza.

-¿En serio? No, no ¿Q digo? Tu no querrás hacer lo q yo tengo en mente.

Seto era cauteloso por naturaleza, así q preguntó:

-¿Q es exactamente lo q tienes en mente?

-Q vivas con el.

-¿Qué!- Salto Seto, lo cual una vez más hizo q los asistentes los miraran. Se inclino entonces hacia su hermano.- ¿Quieres q me valla a vivir con tu novio?

-No es mi novio. Al menos, no todavía. Pero tengo q hacer q en esa casa haya alguien q pueda mantener al chico alejado de el. Y ese alguien tiene q ser una persona en la q el confíe; de lo contrario no le permitirá q cuide a su hijo.

-Y además, tienes q competir con esa tal Valentain.

-Sí, y con todas las mujeres y hombres q quieren conquistarlo.

-Muy bien. Llamaré a Yugi y el podrá…

-¡No! ¡Tienes q ser tu! No tu secretario ni tu chef, tu piloto o la mujer q limpia tu casa. Tú.- Cuando Seto miró a su hermano, consternado por su vehemencia, Mokuba se serenó.- Ese chico necesita la mano firme de un hombre. Tú siempre supiste como manejar a los niños. Mira lo q hiciste conmigo.

Seto no pudo evitar sentirse alagado, y era cierto q prácticamente había sido un padre para su hermano mucho menor. La madre de ambos había fallecido y el padre trabajaba sesenta horas por semana, así q cada uno solo tenía al otro.

-Por favor- Dijo Mokuba.

-Esta bien- Contesto Seto de mala gana. En Tokio tenía fama de no ceder nunca en los negocios; pero bueno, solo Mokuba tenía la facultad de persuadirlo.

Y, además, una parte de Seto quería tener la oportunidad de librar de nuevo una de las escasas batallas q había perdido en la vida. Un pequeño monstruo malcriado lo había alejado de una de las pocas mujeres q Seto creyó podía amar, y en los muchos años trascurridos desde entonces lamento no haberse quedado y luchado por ella. Hacía apenas un año había vuelto a ver a esa mujer. Estaba felizmente casada con un hombre con el q Seto hacía negocios y lucía fantástica. El matrimonio tenía un par de hijos y una casa grande en Long Island. Ahora, a los Treinta y cinco años, Seto se preguntó como habría sido su vida si no se hubiera dado por vencido y hubiera luchado por esa mujer, si no hubiera permitido q un mocoso de trece años lo derrotara.

-Lo haré- dijo en voz baja-. Me quedaré y me ocuparé de entretener al niño mientras tú sales con Joey.

-No será fácil.

-Supongo q crees q el resto de mi vida lo es.

-Todavía no conoces a ese chico ni has visto lo apegado q es Joey a el.

-No te preocupes por nada. Yo soy capaz de manejar lo q quieras. Me ocuparé de ese malcriado durante una semana y si en ese tiempo no logras conquistar a es hombre, será q no te lo mereces.

En lugar de mostrar gratitud, como Seto supuso q haría su hermano, Mokuba volvió a fijar la vista en su cerveza.

-¿Ahora q?- preguntó Seto-. ¿Una semana no es suficiente tiempo?- Se puso a pensar a toda velocidad. ¿A cuantos partidos infantiles de béisbol podía asistir un hombre sin volverse loco? Gracias a dios existían los teléfonos celulares; así él podía trabajar mientras estaba sentado en las gradas. Y, si se presentaba algún problema siempre podía llamar a Yugi. El era capaz de manejar cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

-Quiero q me lo jures.

Al oír esas palabras, la cara de Seto se encendió.

-¿Me crees capaz de violar una promesa?

-Lo q creo es q eres capaz de pasarle el problema a otra persona.

-¡De ninguna manera!- saltó Seto, pero tuvo q bajar la vista para q su hermano no le viera los ojos. Si los hombres con los q hacia negocios en Tokio lo conocieran tan bien como su hermano, jamás podría cerrar un trató con ellos.- Yo cuidaré a ese chico durante una semana- dijo, ya mas sereno-. Haré todas las cosas q les gusta a los chicos. Hasta le daré las llaves de mi auto.

-Vamos, Seto. Ti no tienes un auto, ¿Recuerdas?

-Entonces me compraré uno y se lo daré. ¿Está bien?

-Mokuba estaba logrando q se sintiera muy incompetente.- Mira, empecemos con esto de una buena vez. Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podré irme de aquí. ¿Cuándo conoceré a ese dechado de belleza?

-Primero júramelo- dijo Mokuba, con mirada muy seria pero con una voz q parecía q una vez mas tuviera cuatro años y le exigiera a su hermano mayor q le prometiera q no lo dejaría solo.

Seto lanzó un gran suspiro.

-Te lo juró- murmuro, y no pudo evitar pasear la vista por el bar para ver si alguien lo había oído. En apenas treinta minutos había pasado de ser un magnate de los negocios a convertirse en un chiquillo de cara sucia q hacía un juramento sagrado.- ¿Alguna vez te dije q detesto la Navidad?

-¿Cómo puedes odiar algo en lo q nunca participaste?- preguntó Mokuba con una sonrisa sobradora (N/A: Adoro esa sonrisa, te juro q si fuera de verdad el lindo Moki me lo raptaría para siempre y nadie sabría nada de el nunca jamás -.N/S: Si es q te dejo maldita loca)- Vamos, acompáñame. Tal vez tengamos suerte de q el chico este dormido.

-¿Puedo recordarte q son las dos de la madrugada? No creo q a tu pequeño ángel le haga mucha gracia q aparezcamos a esta hora.

-Te diré lo q haremos. Pasaremos frente a la casa y, si vemos q todas las luces apagadas, seguiremos de largo. Pero si están encendidas, sabremos q él esta levantado y le haremos una visita. ¿De acuerdo?

Seto asintió y apuró el contenido de su vaso, pero no le gusto nada todo lo q estaba pensando. ¿Q clase de hombre se casaría con un hombre como Ryo Bakura? ¿Y, q clase de hombre se quedaba levantado toda la noche? La única respuesta parecía ser también el era alcohólico.

Al salir del bar y enfilar hacia el coche en el q su chofer aguardaba, Seto se puso a pensar en ese hombre q había atraído tanto a su hermano q deseaba casarse con el. Una serie de hechos negativos comenzaban a acumularse contra el con rapidez: un marido borracho, un hijo incorregible, un estilo de vida nocturna.

Una vez dentro del auto, Seto observo a su hermano menor e hizo votos de protegerlo contra esa buena pieza. Y, mientras avanzaban hacia las afueras del pueblo, comenzó a formarse un cuadro mental de ese hombre. Le parecía ver su pelo teñido y su boca de la q colgaba un cigarrillo. ¿Sería mayor q Mokuba? Su hermano era tan joven e ingenuo. Casi nunca había salido de Domino y no tenía ninguna experiencia. A cualquier hombre embaucador y astuto le resultaría fácil aprovecharse de el.

Giró la cabeza y miró muy serio a su hermano menor.

-Te lo juro- dijo en voz baja, y Mokuba le sonrió. A pesar de q con frecuencia era un verdadero estorbo, Mokuba podía hacerlo sentirse tan importante y valioso como su propio contador le aseguraba q era.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Continuará

Espero q les guste este primer capitulo nn, y si no les gusta pues jejejeje esperence hasta el final del fic para matarme o lo q quieran hacerme.

Muchos saludos a las personas q me han apoyado, para mí es un gran honor q me digan q les gusta mis fics y un especial abrazo para Le Fay q me dio grandes consejos cuando lo necesitaba y me dio aliento para seguir escribiendo fics mil gracias amiga!

Ashhh ya cállate escritora de pacotilla q tú siempre necesitas q alguien te ayude nunca puedes hacer nada sola como ese perro

Epa y a mi por q me comparas con esa escritora de mala muerte, claro esta q si yo escribiera fics serian mucho mejor q los de ella y…

Cállate Joey q estoy segura q nadie leería tus fics por q los escribirías en el idioma de los perros y nadie les entendería

WWWaaaaaaaaa!Seto mira lo q dijo la loca esa TT.TT

Pero si es la verdad nadie les entendería además los perros no escriben

Malos TT.TT

Bueno gracias a todos y dejen reviews los quiere y los adora:

PanLee

¡¡¡¡Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

La Conspiración del Amor

Capitulo **II**

By: Pan Lee

La vieja casa lucía peor de lo q el recordaba. Era obvio q no había sido pintada desde hacía por lo menos quince años, y el porche amenazaba derrumbarse en un extremo. Y, por lo q alcanzaba a ver con el claro de la luna, ese techo no estaba en condiciones de asegurar q sus habitantes permanecieran secos en caso de lluvia.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije- dijo Mokuba con vehemencia, al parecer ajeno a la decrepitud de la casa-. Todas las luces están encendidas. Ese chico nunca duerme; mantiene despierto a su padre toda la noche.

Seto miró a su hermano y pensó q cuanto antes lo alejara de ese perro rastrero, mejor.

-Ven- Dijo Mokuba, ya afuera del auto y a mitad del camino por la vereda rota q conducía a la verja semi derrumbada-. ¿Esto te asusta? Si tienes…

-Sí tengo miedo, tú me desafiaras. ¿Es eso?- Dijo Seto Con una ceja levantada.

Mokuba sonrió, y la blancura de sus dientes brillo a la luz de la luna. Después, subió corriendo los escalones del porche hacia la puerta del frente.

-No pises allí… OH, lo siento… ¿Te lastimaste? La casa necesita algunas reparaciones.

Mientras se frotaba la cabeza en el lugar donde un tablón del porche lo había golpeado, Seto le hizo una mueca a su hermano.

-Sí, del mismo modo q Frankenstein necesitaba una pequeña afinación.

Pero Mokuba no pareció oír esas palabras de su hermano cuando llamó a la puerta q, segundos después, fue abierta por un hombre joven… Y Seto quedó boquiabierto, porque ese hombre no era en absoluto lo q el había esperado.

Joey no era un sirenito q seducía a los hombres (N/A: No me pregunten de donde saque eso estoy medio loca así q acostúmbrense.); no era un hombre capaz de inspirar sonetos q alabaran su belleza. Tampoco tendría q preocuparse de q los hombres y mujeres cayeran a sus pies encendidos por la lujuria. Tenia el pelo rubio como los rayos del sol y algo largo solo un poco arriba de los hombros, q parecía necesitar un buen lavado, peinado hacia atrás y sujeto en la nuca. Su piel pálida tenía algunas manchas blancuzcas en el mentón. Sus ojos color miel eran hermosos y en su rostro lucían angelicales; sin la menor duda eclipsaban su boca diminuta y rosa. En cuanto a su cuerpo era baja y de aspecto frágil aunque sus ojos dijeran todo lo contrario, y por la forma en q los huesos se le notaban a través de la ropa, le hacía falta una buena comida. Lo único sustancial de su persona era su pecho un poco transparentado por la culpa de la humedad en su camiseta y q dejaba ver su pecho de manera increíble.

-¡Maldición!- dijo el al bajar la vista y verse. Enseguida se escurrió en el interior de la casa.- Pasa, Mokuba, y ponte cómodo. Gracias a Dios, Noa esta dormido en este momento. Te ofrecería un poco de gin, pero no tengo, así q puedes servirte el coñac de cincuenta años de añejamiento q tampoco tengo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Mokuba con voz animada-. En ese caso, creo q beberé champaña.

-Sírveme también a mi una copa bien grande- fue la respuesta de el a través de un portal oscuro.

Mokuba miró a Seto como diciendo: "¿No es la persona mas ingeniosa q has conocido jamás?".

Pero Seto paseaba en ese momento la vista por la habitación. Hacía mucho q había abandonado lo q Mokuba llamaba su "casa en las nubes". "Es tanto lo q vives en jets privados y en hoteles privados y en lo q sea privados, q has olvidado como es el resto del mundo", solía decirle con frecuencia. De modo q, ahora, Seto observo esa habitación con desagrado. Andrajosa fue la primera palabra q se le cruzo por la cabeza. Todo parecía proceder de una institución de beneficencia: nada hacía juego con nada. Había un horrible sofá viejo tapizado en una tela marrón gastada, una espantosa silla vieja cubierta con lo q parecía ser una tela estampada con un diseño de girasoles y hojas de bananero. La mesita baja estaba hecha con uno de esos enormes carreteles de madera desechados y después pintados en una extraña tonalidad fucsia.

Lo mejor q Seto pudo pensar de ese lugar era q tenía el aspecto de una casa en la q podía vivir Ryo Bakura. (N/A: Lo vuelvo a decir lo siento Basurita no fue mi intención meterte en esto pero no encontraba a uno de los personajes q mejor lo interpretara q tu. N/B: Mentirosa te quieres vengar de q te puse bigotes y cejas largas en tu cuadro de quince años . N/A: OO Fuiste tu? Maldito ladrón de poca monta como te atreviste a hacerme eso hora si te llego tu hora no el mismo faraón te salva me oíste. Así se ve a pan correteando a Bakura con su linda Hoz nnU)

Mokuba le pego un golpecito a su hermano en las costillas y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-No seas despectivo- le dijo en voz baja. Después, los dos hombres levantaron la vista cuando Joey regreso a la habitación.

El emergió del dormitorio con una camisa seca y arrugada, y casi todas las manchas de su mentón habían desaparecido. Cuando noto q Seto lo miraba, se quito las últimas con la mano, sonrió y dijo:

-Es arroz con leche. Si el comiera tanto como lo q me queda a mi en la cara, estaría gordito como un lechoncito.

-Este es mi primo Seto- decía en ese momento Mokuba-. ¿Recuerdas? El q te mencione. Te agradecería mucho q le permitieras vivir contigo hasta q su corazón cicatriza.

Estas palabras dejaron tan helado a Seto q lo único q pudo hacer fue mirar fijo a su hermano.

-Si, por supuesto, lo entiendo- dijo Joey-. Venga y siéntese.- Miró a Seto.- Lamento q Noa no este despierto en este momento, pero ya lo vera dentro de tres horas. Eso se lo puedo asegurar- termino el, riendo.

Seto comenzaba a oler gato encerrado (N/A: Si Seto TU eres el gato encerrado y siendo yo la q escribe nunca podrás salir . N/S: ¿Q quieres decir loca? N/Sh: Ella quiere decir q eres hombre muerto. N/S: Un momento tú quien eres Oo N/Sh: eso pronto lo sabrás jajá alejándose). Y ese gato encerrado era su hermano menor. El hermano q el había ayudado a criar. El hermano q siempre había amado y atesorado. Por el q estaría dispuesto a dar su vida. Ese hermano parecía haberlo hecho caer en una trampa.

Mucho tiempo antes, Seto había pensado q, si mantenía la boca cerrada durante suficiente tiempo, aprendería todo lo q necesitaba saber. En muchas ocasiones, su silencio había logrado lo q las palabras no podían conseguir, de modo q permaneció sentado y dispuesto a escuchar.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle un te?- preguntó Joey-. Si bien no puedo darme el lujo de tener champaña, si tengo té. Puede ser de manzanilla o de hojas de frambuesa. No, ese es bueno para la leche, y dudo mucho q usted necesite de eso- aclaro el y le sonrió a Seto como si el estuviera enterado de lo q estaba sucediendo.

De hecho, Seto comenzaba a entender. Ahora advirtió algunas cosas de esa habitación q antes se le habían pasado por alto. Sobre el pasillo había un tigre de peluche, y también un libro de tela contra el borde de la silla con diseños de girasol.

-¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?- pregunto Seto con la mandíbula apretada.

-Hoy cumplió veintiséis semanas- respondió Joey con orgullo-. Seis meses.

Seto fulmino a su hermano con la mirada y le dijo:

-¿Puedo hablarte afuera?- Miro a Joey- Por favor, discúlpanos.

Como Mokuba no hizo el menor intento de levantarse de ese sofá marrón, Seto clavo las manos en los hombros de su hermano y lo tiró hacia arriba. Una de las ventajas q tenía Seto era q, adonde fuera, se aseguraba de q hubiera un gimnasio para poder mantenerse en forma. Mokuba, en cambio, estaba convencido de q el hecho de estar de pie catorce horas por día era suficiente ejercicio, de modo q ahora Seto tenía la ventaja y prácticamente levanto a su hermano hasta ponerlo de pie.

-Solo será un minuto- se excusó Mokuba y le sonrió a Joey mientras Seto lo arrastraba hacia la calle.

Una vez afuera, Seto le lanzo una mirada feroz a su hermano y con voz calma y letal le preguntó:

-¿Q juego es este? Y no te atrevas a mentirme.

-No te lo podía decir o habrías corrido a tu maldito avión. Pero, en realidad, no te mentí del todo. Solo omití algunos detalles. Y, ¿Acaso tu no dices siempre q ningún hombre bebe dar nada por sentado?

-No des vuelta a las cosas. Yo me refería a desconocidos. No pensé q mi hermano… al demonio con todo. Ahora entraras en la casa y le dirás a ese pobre jovencito q todo fue un error y que…

-O sea q vas a romper tu juramento. Me lo imaginaba.

Por un momento, Seto cerró los ojos en un intento de recuperar la calma.

-Ya no estamos en la escuela primaria. Somos personas adultas y…

-Correcto- dijo Mokuba con frialdad y se dio media vuelta hacia el auto q aguardaba junto al cordón de la vereda.

Dios, pensó Seto. Su hermano era capaz de guardarle rencor eternamente. Dio un paso, tomo a Mokuba del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Tienes q entender q no puedo mantener mi juramento. Podría ocuparme de un jovencito grande, pero este es… Mokuba, es un bebe. Usa pañales.

-Y tú eres demasiado importante para cambiárselos. ¿Es eso? Por supuesto, el opulento y pomposo Seto Kaiba es demasiado importante para cambiarle los pañales a un bebe (N/A: Por Dios me cambiaron a Mokuba por Joey Oo, donde quedo el lindo y tierno Moki q adora a Seto Kaiba aunque no se lo merezca Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaa! N/Sh: Hay como si no lo supieras fue tu culpa por meterlos en esa cosa q inventaste para mantenerlos bajo control en los fics – n - ). ¿Tienes alguna idea de la cantidad de veces q yo he tenido q vaciar chatas? ¿Insertar catéteres? Q me he visto obligado a…

-Esta bien tu ganas. Tú eres San Mokuba y yo, la encarnación del diablo. De todos modos, no puedo hacerlo.

-Sabia q no cumplirías con tu juramente- murmuro Mokuba y volvió a girar hacia el auto móvil. (N/A: Chantajista uu, N/M: Era eso o nada jijijij nnU).

Seto elevo una breve plegaria pidiendo fuerzas y después volvió a aferrar a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo q exactamente le dijiste a Joey?- pregunto mientras imaginaba q su secretario tomaba un vuelo y venia a Domino para ocuparse del niño. No, del bebe.

A Mokuba se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Le dije q eras mi primo y q te estabas recuperando de la ruptura de una relación amorosa y q sería la primera Navidad q pasarías sin tu pareja, así q te sentías muy solo. Y q te estaban pintando tu nuevo departamento, razón por la cual no tenias donde quedarte por una semana. También le dije q te encantaban los bebés y q el te haría un gran favor si permitía q te alojaras en su casa durante una semana y te ocupabas de Noa mientras ella buscaba trabajo durante el día.- Mokuba respiro hondo.

Las cosas no eran tan terribles como Seto pensó en un primer momento, cuando oyó ese comentario sobre q tenia "el corazón roto".

Mokuba admitió q su hermano comenzaba a ceder.

-Lo único q quiero es pasar algunas horas a solas con Joey- le explicó-. Estoy loco por el. Como te habrás dado cuenta, es un hombre maravilloso. Es divertido, valiente y…

-Tiene un corazón de oro, ya lo se- interrumpió Seto con tono cansino mientras se dirigía al auto. Tristan ya estaba de pie y le sostenía la puerta abierta.- Llama a Motou (Yugi) y dile q venga enseguida- le ordenó. Impartir una orden lo hizo sentirse bien. Mokuba, en cambio, lo hizo sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en el jardín de infantes.

Seto giró y miro a su hermano.

-Si hago esto por ti, quiero q quede bien claro q nunca mas volverás a pedirme nada. ¿Entendido? Este es el último favor q te hago.

-Prometido- Dijo Mokuba, levanto dos dedos al estilo de los niños exploradores y pareció tan contento q Seto casi estuvo apunto de perdonarlo. Pero la buena noticia era q, ahora q Mokuba le había mentido, al menos el se sentía en libertad de hacer un pequeño negocio propio bajo cuerda. Decididamente haría q su competente secretario lo sacara de ese brete.

Pero la cara de su hermano, Mokuba se dio cuenta de q Seto lo haría.

-No lo lamentaras. Te lo prometo.

-Ya lo estoy lamentando. Murmuro Seto mientras seguía a su hermano a la casa. Y, una vez adentro, a Mokuba le llevo cuatro minutos disculparse y decir q tenia q levantarse muy temprano. Después los dejo a los dos solos.

Fue entonces cuando Seto se sintió particularmente torpe.

-Yo… bueno…- empezó a decir, pero no supo como seguir, a pesar de q el hombre joven permaneció allí de pie, mirándolo fijo, como si esperara q dijera algo. ¿Q quería el de él? ¿Tal vez un currículo? En un documento de esa naturaleza figuraría varias compañías Fortune 500 de su propiedad, pero no habría ninguna mención de su habilidad- o, en este caso, su falta de habilidad- para cambiar pañales.

Como Seto siguió callado, el hombre le sonrió y dijo:

-Supongo q se siente cansado. El dormitorio adicional esta allá. Lo siento pero solo tiene una cama angosta. Es la primera vez q tengo un huésped.

Seto trato de devolverle la sonrisa. No era culpa de Joey q su hermano se hubiera enamorado de el pero, a decir verdad, no lograba entender q tenía ese hombre para despertar una pasión semejante. Personalmente, a el le gustaban las mujeres y q estuvieran limpias y arregladas; la clase de mujeres q se pasan días en el salón de belleza haciendo q les cuiden cada poro de su cuerpo, no los hombres con el don de poder procrear vida dentro de ellos aunque eran muy raros los casos pero ahí estaba frente a uno.

-¿Dónde están sus valijas?

-¿Valijas?- Pregunto Seto, sin entender a q se refería el- . Ah, si, mi equipaje. Lo deje en… en casa de Mokuba. Lo buscare por la mañana.

El seguía mirándolo.

-Creí q…- Aparto la vista y no termino la frase.- El dormitorio esta allá, y hay también un pequeño cuarto de baño. No es la gran cosa, pero…- Callo como si no quisiera disculparse por lo inadecuado de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, señor Kaiba- dijo finalmente, giro sobre sus talones y traspuso otra puerta.

Seto no estaba acostumbrado a q la gente lo dejara plantado. De hecho, estaba mas habituado a ser adulado, ya q por lo general todos querían siempre algo de el.

-De acuerdo- murmuro-. Buenas noches.- Dicho lo cual, giro y se dirigió al cuarto q el le había indicado. Era, si eso fuera posible, peor q el resto de la casa. La cama en medio del cuarto, cubierta con una colcha vieja y deshilachada de color rojo y blanco. El único otro mueble de la habitación era una caja de cartón invertida con una lámpara encima q tenía el aspecto de haber sido usada por Edison. Había una diminuta ventana sin cortinas y dos puertas: una parecía conducir a un armario y la otra, al cuarto de baño. Este era todo de azulejos blancos, la mitad de los cuales estaban rajados.

Diez minutos más tarde, Seto estaba en ropa interior y metido debajo de la colcha. Al día siguiente enviaría su secretario a comprarle una frazada eléctrica.

No podía haber transcurrido más de una hora cuando un ruido lo deportó. Era como un chirrido, seguido por algo q sonaba como papel q alguien arrugaba. El había tenido siempre el sueño liviano, pero años de viajar en avión empeoraron aun más las cosas; ahora casi era insomne. Sigilosamnete y descalzó, se dirigió a la sala. Había suficiente luz de luna para q alcanzara a ver la forma de los muebles y no tropezar con ellos. Por un momento permaneció allí inmóvil, escuchando. El sonido provenía del dormitorio de el chico.

Seto vacilo un momento y se quedo parado junto a la puerta abierta. Tal vez ella estaba haciendo algo en privado, pero a medida q su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad, la vio en la cama y advirtió q estaba dormida. Sintiéndose un mirón, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, pero en ese momento volvió a oír el sonido. Espiando hacia la oscuridad, en un rincón vio lo q parecía ser una jaula, pero cuando parpadeo comprobó q era un antiguo corralillo de madera en el q estaba sentado lo q parecía ser un osito.

Seto parpadeo, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar y vio como el osezno giraba la cabeza y le sonreía. Alcanzo a ver con toda claridad dos dientes q brillaban en esa suave luz plateada.

Sin pensar en lo q hacia, Seto avanzo en puntas de pie por el cuarto y bajo los brazos para alzar a la criatura. Casi esperaba q lanzara un chillido, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, el bebé le pellizco la cara con tanta fuerza q a Seto se le escaparon algunas lagrimas de dolor.

Después de apartar esa mano pequeña de su cara, Seto llevo al niño a su dormitorio, lo acostó en la cama angosta, lo cubrió con la colcha y le dijo, con tono severo:

-Ahora, duérmete.

El bebe parpadeo un par de veces, después se movió hasta quedar transversalmente en la cama y se durmió.

-No esta mal- dijo Seto, admirado por su propio logro. Nada mal. Tal vez Mokuba había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo q su hermano mayor tenía un don para tratar a los niños. Una pena q no hubiera empleado ese mismo tono con aquel muchachito terrible hacia tantos años. A lo mejor…

Entonces se dio cuenta de q ahora no tenía donde dormir. Aunque volteara un poco al pequeño, la cama era demasiado angosta para los dos por q el chico era tan gordo como un pavo de Navidad.

"Y, Ahora, ¿Qué?", pensó Seto y miro su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Tokio estaba cerrada, así q no podía hacer ningún negocio. "Ah- pensó-, tal vez Tokio este cerrada, pero Londres esta abierto."

Depuse de ponerse su traje de lana para protegerse del frío, tomo el teléfono celular del bolsillo del saco y se acerco a la ventana, donde la señal sería mejor, y marco un número. Cinco minutos después participaba en una llamada en conferencia con los ejecutivos de una compañía muy importante q el había comprado hacía poco. En segundo plano alcanzaba a oír los sonidos de una fiesta de Navidad en la oficina y se dio cuenta de q los gerentes estaban fastidiados por perderse toda la diversión, pero a Seto no le importaba. Negocios son negocios, y cuanto antes los comprendieran mejor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Continuara°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Y bien q les ha parecido el segundo capitulo jejejeje espero q les aya gustado por q si no aquí cierto gato sarnoso me va a matar junto con un perro de la calle TToTT.

A quien llamas gato sarnoso escritora de quinta aquí lo único q veo es al perro de Wheeler.

Callate ricachón de quinta q a ti te ha ido mejor q a mi en esta historia, volteando a ver a Pan, hablando de eso como esta eso de q tengo el don de procrear hijos pos ni q fuera q o q no es justo por q no los tiene mejor el ricachón este? Eh?

Por q yo lo digo así de simple así q te callas y obedeces perrito o hago q el faraón de poca monta se quede con Kaiba y no los vuelvo a poner de pareja. Así q calla boca perro.

Perro, perro pero no pa tu circo TTOTT

¿A no?

Esta bien si TnT

Bueno aparte de todo esto les voy a presentar a mi querida amiga Shinigami q es mi contraparte,- aquí aparece una chica con el cabello largo y negro y con unos ojos rojos y destellos brillante-. Ella para q todos sepan es mitad demonio y mitad ángel pero el único problema con ella es le gusta mas su parte mala así q no la provoquen jejejeje ella me estará ayudando con esta historia y aportando ideas, q por cierto si ustedes desean pueden aportar también, además de sus criticas jejeje.

Hola mi nombre es Shinigami, pero pueden llamarme la Diosa de la muerte, aquí estaré junto a PanLee para hacer sufrir a estos niños tontos todo lo q pueda jejejeje así q manden sus reviews y yo con todo gusto les contestare junto con el perro y el gato nn

Bien y aquí a algunas dudas sobre la historia:

Al principio se habla de Joey como si fuera mujer debido a q Seto no sabia q era hombre y pues pensaba q Mokuba se había enamorado de una chica no de un chico y por eso esa pequeña confusión.

Aquí la historia se centrara mas en Seto y en Joey, por lo q los demás personajes serán recluidos una q otra ves.

Sin mas q decir me despido y les mando muchos besos al igual q Shinigami, y no olviden enviarnos sus mensajes e ideas a mi o a Shinigami q siempre las tomaremos en cuenta. Y si quieren contactarme mi e mal es: o preferible al primer e-mail. Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

**La Conspiración del Amor**

**Capitulo III**

**By: PANLEE**

"Ese hombre no me gusta", pensó Joey mientras seguía tendido en la cama. Por alguna razón, Boa seguía dormido; alcanzaba a ver ese gran bulto q era en el viejo corralito q en una época había sido de Bakura.

-No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta- (N/A: No te preocupes Joey a la mayoría tampoco les gusta Seto con la primera impresión. XD) Dijo en voz alta y miró ansiosamente hacia el corralito, pero Noa no se movió. Dentro de uno o dos minutos tendría q despertarlo para alimentarlo (N/A: Una aclaración en este fic Joey al igual q los otros hombres fértiles tendrán la posibilidad de alimentar a sus hijos como las mujeres, sin embargo no les crecen las bubis es como si fuera natural en ellos OK?) o el pecho le estallarían de tanta leche, pero era agradable tener esos minutos para pensar.

Cuando Mokuba le había propuesto q le permitiera a su primo gay vivir en su casa durante una semana, Joey enseguida le dijo q no.

-¿Qué le daré de comer?- preguntó-. Casi no tengo dinero para alimentarnos a Noa y a mí.

-El, bueno… a el le encanta cocinar. Y estoy seguro de q le fascinara tener a alguien a quien cocinarle y se ocupara de comprar todo lo q necesites- le había dicho Mokuba en una forma q hizo q Joey no le creyera.- Sí, te juro q lo hará. Mira, Joey, se q esto es una imposición, pero Seto y su amigo acaban de romper, y mi primo no tiene a donde ir. Me estarías haciendo un gran favor. Yo lo alojaría en casa, pero ya sabes lo q piensa mi padre de los homosexuales, ya es mucho pedir q me acepte a mi para q también lo haga con mi primo.

En realidad, Joey había visto a Gonzaburo Kaiba solo una vez y no tenia la menor idea de q opinaba sobre nada, salvo las salchichas con chili (N/A: Le encantaban) y el fútbol (N/A: q también le gustaba muchísimo).

-¿No hay ninguna otra persona? Tú conoces prácticamente a todos los del pueblo- había gritado Joey. Mokuba era bueno con el; no le había cobrado nada por tratar las infecciones del oído de Noa ni las vacunas y, además, le había mandado su enfermera para cuidarlo cuando el estuvo tres días en cama con gripe. No era fácil ser padre fértil y soltero y con poco dinero, pero con la ayuda de Mokuba había logrado sobrevivir. Así q estaba en deuda con el.

-Tienes una habitación adicional y lo necesitas. Quiero creer q no le tienes miedo a otro hombre debido a tu situación. ¿Verdad?- preguntó el, dando a entender q tal vez lo había juzgado mal. Al no querer el un acercamiento con otro hombre de nuevo.

-Por supuesto q no. Es solo una cuestión de espacio y, bueno dinero. No puedo darme el lujo de alimentarlo y, mucho menos, pagarle por cuidar a mi hijo y…

-Eso déjamelo a mi- dijo Mokuba-. De hecho, déjamelo todo a mí. Seto te ayudara en todo sentido y hará q tu vida sea mucho mas fácil. Confía en mí.

Y el había confiado en el, tal como confiaba en el todos los demás habitantes del pueblo. ¿Y q consiguió? Un hombre despectivo de un metro ochenta de estatura, q lo hacia querer echar a correr y esconderse. La noche anterior, o mas bien esa mañana, a la hora de la mamada (N/A: Nadie se me escandalice no es lo q ustedes piensan nnU)

De las dos, el tuvo q morderse la lengua para no hacer un comentario desagradable cuando lo vio recorrer la casa con una expresión despectiva. Usaba un traje q parecía valer mas q la propiedad y el percibió con toda claridad su desprecio. En ese momento tuvo ganas de pedirle a Mokuba q se lo llevara, q el no permitiría q ese hombre estuviera cerca de su hijo.

Pero entonces recordó todo lo q Mokuba le había contado sobre ese pobre hombre y su corazón destrozado(N/Shi: Aja, y yo soy Britney Spears, ni yo me creo eso, ese gato sarnoso y pulguiento no tiene corazón. N/S: Oye! Y tu q sabes?). Aunque, para Joey, el parecía mas enojado q deprimido; enojado con el mundo, incluso tal vez enojado con el en particular. Cuando exigió q Mokuba saliera de la casa con el, Joey estuvo a punto de ponerle tranca a la puerta para q ninguno de los dos volviera a entrar y, así, volver a meterse en la cama.

Pero no lo hizo, y ahora tendría q pasar toda una semana con ese ser extraño, pensó. Toda una semana durante la cual seria tratado con desprecio. Una semana…

No siguió pensando por q a través de la pared delgada oyó el golpe seco de algo q caía, seguido por un grito de terror de Noa. En el acto Joey salto de la cama y entro en el cuarto de Seto antes de q el tuviera tiempo de levantar al pequeño.

-Aléjese- dijo Joey. Le apartó las manos, levantó a su bebé y lo acuno contra su cuerpo.- Calla, calla, mi amor- lo tranquilizó y lo apretó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Sin duda se había caído de la cama. ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Tendría conmoción cerebral? ¿Lesión cerebral? Lo fue revisando con las manos en busca de hematomas, sangre cualquier cosa q estuviera mal.

-Creo q solo esta asustado- opino Seto-. Cayó sobre la almohada y, además, tiene puesta suficiente ropa como para caer de un edificio y no lastimarse.

Joey lo fulmino con la mirada. Noa había dejado de llorar y ahora se doblaba por la cintura y movía la cabeza hacia abajo, con lo cual le indicaba q quería mamar.

-Salga- le dijo a Seto-. No quiero tenerlo aquí. El hombre lo miró como si no entendiera japonés.

-Le dije q se fuera. Esta despedido.

Le estaba costando bastante sostener a Noa, q seguía doblado hacia abajo.

-Llevese su… su teléfono y váyase.- Era fácil imaginar q había estado de pie hablando por teléfono y dejado al bebé solo sobre una cama angosta. No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Noa a cargo de una persona tan descuidada.

-A mí nunca me han echado de un trabajo- dijo Seto, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-.- Como Seto no se movió, el apretó los labios.- Yo no tengo auto, así q si necesita transporte, llame a Mokuba. Le daré su número.

-Conozco su numero- dijo Seto en voz baja, todavía de pie y mirándolo.

-¡Entonces marquelo!- exclamo mientras daba media vuelta con los brazos alrededor de Noa. Se dirigió a la sala, donde apenas puso a Noa sobre dos almohadones en el sofá, la mano detrás de la cabeza del pequeño, y después se desprendió con irritación los botones de la camisa de la bata para desnudar su pecho. Noa se le prendio enseguida, y después, mientras seguía alimentándose boca arriba, miro fijo a su padre, sin duda consiente de q algo sucedía.

-Mire, yo… Oh, discúlpeme- dijo Seto y se apresuro a darle la espalda, y Joey advirtió lo incomodo q se sentía por haberlo visto amamantar a su hijo. Joey tomó una manta del bebé q estaba en el respaldo del sofá y se cubrió con ella.

"Quisiera tener una segunda oportunidad- continuo Seto, todavía de espaldas-. Yo estaba en el…- Casi se atragantó con la palabra. Pero, bueno, mis intenciones fueron buenas. Cuando lo oí llorar, lo levante del corralito por q quería dejarla dormir un par de horas mas. Eso fue todo.

Por lo q Joey pudo advertir, a ese hombre le costaba pronunciar cada palabra. Cualquiera diría q nunca antes se había disculpado. Mas aun, al oír el esfuerzo en su voz, cualquiera diría q el jamás había hecho nada censurable en su vida.

-¿Me esta pidiendo q le de una segunda oportunidad con la vida de mi hijo?- pregunto el con voz serena, la vista fija en la espalda de Seto.

El se volvió con lentitud, vio q el estaba cubierto y entonces se sentó en la silla con tapizado de girasoles.

-No es frecuente q yo, bueno, me descuide tanto. Por lo general me ocupo de varias cosas al mismo tiempo y controlo todo perfectamente. De hecho, me jacto de ser capaz de manejar cualquier cosa.

-No hace falta q me mienta; Mokuba me lo contó todo- Cuando pronuncio esas palabras, la cara de Seto tomó una extraña coloración lavanda, y Joey renovó su decisión de librarse de el. "Esta hombre no me gusta" repitió para si.

-¿Y q fue lo q Mokuba le contó?- pregunto él.

Había en su persona algo intimidante. Era mucho lo q el le debía a Mokuba, pero no pensaba retribuirle esa deuda a nadie a expensas de su hijo.

-Me dijo q usted era gay y q se estaba recuperando de la ruptura de una relación amorosa y…

-¿El le dijo q yo era gay?- pregunto Seto en voz baja.

-Sí. Se q es un secreto y q usted no quiere q la gente lo sepa, pero el tuvo q decírmelo. No pensara q yo permitiría q un hombre heterosexual viviera aquí conmigo, ¿no?- Lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.- ¿O si? ¿Acaso cree q soy esa clase de hombre?

(N/A: OK aquí les aclarare varios puntos por q si no se me van a perder OK? Punto numero uno: Los hombres fértiles en esta historia son homosexuales de nacimiento así q no se les considera como tales ya q vienen con sus gustos definidos desde q fueron fecundados así q técnicamente no son gay. Y sobre lo de Seto la verdad no tengo ni idea supongo q lo puse dando a entender q a Joey le gustan los hombre Hetero y no los gay y por si las dudas no lo entienden pos confórmense por q yo tampoco lo entendí del todo jejejeje XD)

Como el no le contestó enseguida, el continuo:

-Creo q es mejor q se valla.

Seto no movió ni un músculo si no q permaneció ahí sentado mirándolo, como si reflexionara sobre un problema muy importante. El recordó q Mokuba le había dicho q su primo no tenis donde alojarse, donde pasar la navidad.

-Mire, lamento q no esto no haya funcionado. Usted es un hombre bastante atractivo, así q estoy seguro de q encontrara…

-¿Otro amante?- pregunto el con las cejas levantadas-. Ahora me toca a mi preguntarle q clase de hombre cree q soy yo.

Al oírlo, Joey se ruborizo y bajo la vista hacia Noa, quien todavía amamaba con los ojos bien abiertos y, ala parecer escuchando, cada palabra q se decía.

-Me disculpo- dijo el-. No fue mi intención difamar a ningún grupo de personas. Perdóneme.

-Solo si usted me perdona a mí.

-No- respondió el-. No creo q este arreglo funcione. Yo no…- Callo y volvió a mirar a su bebe. Ya no mamaba, pero tampoco lo soltaba. Como el bien sabia, el lo consideraba una suerte de chupete gigante.

-¿No confía en mi? ¿No quiere perdonarme? ¿Q es lo q quiere decirme?

-Que usted no me cae bien- Soltó el-. Lo siento, pero usted me lo pregunto.- Metió un dedo en el costado de la boca de Noa, con lo cual logro despegarlo de su pecho, (N/SH: Reitero de hombre no de mujer OK?) y se cubrió, todo en un único movimiento bien practicado. Apoyo al bebe sobre su hombro, pero el pronto giro para ver quien mas estaba en la habitación.

-¿Y por que no le caigo bien?

En ese momento Joey decidió q su deuda con Mokuba ya estaba saldada.

-Desde q llego aquí no ha hecho otra cosa q mirar todo con desprecio- Respondió el-. Tal vez no todos podemos darnos el lujo de usar ropa hecha a medida ni usar relojes de oro, pero hacemos lo mejor q podemos. Creo q en algún momento de su vida usted perdió la memoria de lo q es ser… ser parte de las masas. Cuando Mokuba me suplico q lo dejara vivir aquí, pensé q nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente, pero me doy cuenta de q usted se siente muy superior al viudo de Ryo Bakura.- Pronuncio las ultimas palabras con los dientes apretados. Antes de estar una semana en Domino supo lo q la gente opinaba de Bakura.

-Entiendo- dijo Seto, sin moverse de donde estaba y con el aspecto de no tener tampoco intenciones de levantarse de la silla ni de abandonar la casa-. ¿Qué tendría q hacer yo para demostrarle lo contrario? ¿De q manera puedo probarle q soy confiable y puedo hacer esa tarea?

-No tengo la menor idea- contesto el, mientras trataba de q Noa se pusiera de pie sobre su pantalón. Pero el equilibrio del pequeño no era bueno, así q se doblaba para un lado y para el otro como un largo espagueti mojado.

De pronto, Seto se echó hacia adelante, tomo al bebe y Noa lanzó un chillido de alegría.

-Traidor- dijo Joey en voz baja al ver q Seto lanzaba a Noa hacia arriba y después lo bajaba y le frotaba la cara contra el cuello. Noa aferro las dos mejillas de Seto con las dos manos, y Joey sabia bien lo mucho q esos pellizcos solían doler; en dos oportunidades esas pruebas de amor de Noa le habían hecho sangrar la cara.

Después de zangolotear así a la criatura durante varios minutos, Seto lo sentó sobre sus rodillas y, cuando Noa comenzó a contorsionarse, le dijo:

-Quieto.- Y el pequeño obedeció. Sentado allí sobre las rodillas de Seto y, al parecer, muy contento, Noa le sonrió a su madre.

Joey detestaba ser padre-madre soltero, detestaba q Noa no tuviera un papa. No era lo q había planeado para su vida. Aunque Bakura tenía muchos (N/Sh: Pero muchooooossss aclaro) defectos, era un hombre dulce y habría sido un buen padre. Pero el destino no lo había querido, y…

-¿Qué es lo q desea?- pregunto Joey, cansado, al darse cuenta q el lo miraba fijo.

-Otra oportunidad. Permítame q le pregunte una cosa. ¿Alguna vez su bebe se cayo mientras usted lo vigilaba?

Con la cara encendida, Joey giró la cabeza. No sabia bien como, pero una vez Noa se había caído de la cama y, otra vez, de la mesada de la cocina. La segunda vez estaba atado a una sillita mecedora de plástico y aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas, todavía atado a la silla, con el aspecto de una tortuga con su caparazón.

-Bueno, si, hubo un par de incidentes.

-Aja. Bueno, lo de esta mañana fue mi primer y único "accidente". Se lo puedo asegurar. Pensé q estaba dormido, y como ocupaba todo el espacio en la cama, yo no podía volver a acostarme para dormir, de modo q hice algunos llamados. Me equivoque al dar algo por sentado, pero no fue mi intención mostrarme negligente. ¿Qué más le dijo Mokuba de mí?

-Que no tenia vivienda por el momento y q había vuelto aquí para reparar su corazón destrozado- respondió el. Noa, el traidor, estaba muy tranquilo sobre las rodillas de Seto, jugueteando con sus dedos gordos y con el aspecto de alguien q ha encontrado su trono.

-¿Se dio cuenta q a su hijo le caigo bien?

-Mi hijo come papel. ¿Q puede saber?

Por primera vez, en la cara del hombre apareció una gran sonrisa. Fue un poco como ver sonreír a las figuras de monte Rushmore. ¿Ese rostro se resquebrajaría?

-¿Puedo ser sincero con usted?- pregunto el, inclinado hacia Joey-. No se nada sobre cuidar niños. Jamas cambie un pañal. Pero estoy dispuesto a aprender, y necesito un lugar donde alojarme. Además, creo q me gustaría conseguir q usted cambiara de opinión sobre mi. Le aseguro q puedo ser una persona bastante querible cuando me lo propongo.

-¿Quiere decir q tampoco sabe cocinar?

-¿Mokuba le dijo q si sabia?

El asintió y pensó q debería exigirle a Seto q se mandara a mudar ya mismo, pero Noa parecía tenerle afecto. Ahora su hijo comenzó a contorsionarse y, sin el menor esfuerzo, Seto lo coloco en la posición favorita de Noa: de pie. Según los libros, los bebes no comienzan a ponerse de pie hasta alrededor de los seis meses, pero Noa se incorporaba sobre su pantalón y trataba de arrancarle los brazos desde q tenia cinco semanas y media de vida. Tal vez si Seto lo cuidaba, el podría ducharse. Darse una autentica ducha. Una de esas en la q pasaba dos veces champú por su pelo, y después se ponía acondicionador. ¡Dios, si hasta tendría tiempo de afeitarse las piernas! (N/A: Otra pequeña aclaración los hombres fértiles son parecidos a las mujeres, se visten con ropa pegada y sexy! Y se afeitan las áreas q la mayoría de las mujeres se afeitan. N/Sh: XDDDDD ya me imagino a Joey afeitándose el "&$(/)/&&)) y las piernas XDDDDD) Y, después, quizás podría frotarse su piel seca con crema hidratante. El hecho de fabricar leche parecía absorberle toda la humedad del cuerpo, y sentía la piel como un papel de lija.

Quizás debería despedirlo después. Después de haberse bañado. A pesar, de todo, ese hombre no podría ser tan malo si el Doctor Mokuba se lo había recomendado tanto.

-¿Le importaría q fuera a bañarme?

-¿Significa eso q me da otra oportunidad?

-Tal vez- dijo el, pero sonrió un poco-. No dejara q le pase nada a mi bebe, ¿No?

-Lo protegeré con mi vida.

Joey empezó a decir algo, pero, en cambio, se dirigió al baño y, un instante después, ya empezaba a salir el agua caliente de la canilla.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Continuara°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno y este es el tercer capitulo, espero q lo hayan disfrutado y q todavía no deseen matarme jejejeje

Respecto a unas cosas q me preguntaron este fic es un Kaiba/ Joey y ni por ningún instante me paso por la cabeza q fuera un Mokuba / Joey así q chicas q les gusta la primera pareja disfruten el fic y las q no posssssssss léanlo si quieren.

SH: XDDDD la verdad q este fic esta mas malo q la leche de burra q le dieron a Kaiba de chiquito, mira q debía estar bastante mala para q tuviera esa cara y ese carácter XDDDDD

S: Mira loca de poca monta de de Jo….me q tengo el suficiente poder y dinero para hacerte arrepentir mil veces todo lo has dicho de mi 

SH: Hay si mira como tiemblo, y si yo quisiera ya te tendría amarrado a los postes de mi cama con un gato montes encima de ti debido a q te bañaría con jugo de pescado y camarones y después del gato seguiría yo. XDDDDD

Ehhh verán creo q esto ya no es apto para nadie ni siquiera para mi, creo q Shinigami ya se le voto el ultimo tornillo q todavía estaba vigente Oo pero q rayos! WWWWWAaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Heeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllpppppppppppppp!Shinigami se volvió loca- pasa corriendo PanLee siendo seguida de cerca de un Kaiba y detrás de ellos una Shinigami con unas cadenas y un gato montes en las manos.

Nos vemos desees en el próximo capituloooooooooooooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

**La Conspiración del Amor**

**Capitulo IV**

**By: PanLee**

-Muerto- sentencio Seto por el teléfono, con Noa colgado de su brazo como una bolsa de papas-. Hermanito, date por muerto.

-Mira, Setin, tengo como veinte pacientes en la sala de espera, así q dime de una vez q es lo q provocara mi muerte en esta oportunidad.

-Gay. Le dijiste a Joey q yo era gay. Y el cree q acabo de romper con mi novio.

-Bueno, no podía decirle la verdad, ¿no?- dijo Mokuba, a la defensiva-. Si le hubiera dicho q mi hermano rico y poderoso, q es dueño de la mitad de Tokio, había aceptado a ayudarme a conquistarlo, no creo q el hubiera seguido adelante con el plan.

-Bueno, igual no lo hizo- salto Seto-. Me despidió. Al oírlo Mokuba respiro hondo.

-¿Te despidió?

-Si, me hecho de la casa, pero conseguí convencerlo de q no lo hiciera.

Mokuba calló un momento luego se hecho a reír.

-Entiendo. El te mostró la manera de salir de esto, pero fuiste demasiado orgulloso para tomarla, de modo q empleaste tu poder de persuasión para conservar el trabajo. Y ahora no sabes q hacer con ese trabajo, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿q le dijiste para hacerlo cambiar de idea?

-Que le gusto al pequeño.

-¿Que? No te oigo bien. Hoy estamos aplicando vacunas contra la gripe y hay mucho griterío. Es el DIA de las personas de la tercera edad. Casi me pareció oír q le caes bien a Noa.

-Y es así. Le gusto a ese chiquillo.

-¿Por q razón habrías de gustarle a ese bebe horroroso?- grito Mokuba en el tubo-. Nadie le gusta. ¿Todavía no te mordió? No me digas q te deja q lo tengas en brazos. Solo permite q Joey lo haga.

-Lo tengo alzado en este momento- presumió Seto-. Y ¿sabes una cosa, Mokuba? Creo q también le gusto a Joey.- Y colgó. Q su retorcido hermanito digiriera eso.

Después de cortar la comunicación, Seto contemplo el paquetito q colgaba de su brazo.

-¿Es mi imaginación o tienes un olor q apesta?- Noa giro la cabeza y le sonrió a Seto mostrando sus dos dientes de abajo. Se pronto la sola idea de amamantar a un bebe con dientes hizo q Seto se estremeciera.

-Tu papa es un señor muy valiente. Ahora, aguanta, q ella saldrá de debajo de la ducha dentro de uno o dos minutos.

Pero Joey no salio de debajo de la ducha un minuto después. Ni cinco. Ni diez. Y Noa comenzó a retorcerse. Seto lo acostó en el suelo, pero el bebe levanto las piernas y comenzó a gimotear, sin dejar de mirar a Seto con sus grandes ojos. (N/A: jejejejeje si q soy mala ahora Kaiba tendrá q limpiar las linduras q hace el lindo de Noa. N/J: Y mira q mi hijo no hace insignificancias todo lo hace en grande como su padre. N/A: Cual de los dos padres? Oo N/J: Cállate q padre solo tiene uno el otro no sirve para nada. N/B: Q dijiste perro? N/J: Glup Adiós!)

-Matare a mi hermano- murmuro Seto en lo q se estaba convirtiendo en un canto, y comenzó a buscar con la vista todo lo necesario para cambiar al bebe. No por q supiera hacerlo, pero lo había visto en las películas y, alguna q otra vez, por televisión. ¿No se suponía q debía haber una mesa alta sobre la q se acostaba a la criatura, con estantes llenos de pañales y todo lo demás q se necesitaba? Por otro lado, tal vez si seguía pensando durante suficiente tiempo, Joey saldría de debajo de la ducha.

Pero oyó q el agua seguía corriendo y el bebe lo miraba con expresión apesadumbrada. ¿Acaso los bebes no lloraban con la menor excusa, pensó. Pero ese pequeño era un verdadero soldado y, al parecer, nada lo aria aullar.

-Esta bien, muchachito, lo intentare.

Después de buscar un rato con la mirada, encontró una pila de pañales con forro de plástico debajo de una mesa, y pensó q era ahora o nunca.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Continuara°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Termine este lindo capitulo, yo se algo corto pero no estaba taaan inspirada como otras veces pero esta divertido con eso de q Kaiba tiene q cambiar pañales como no verdad?

Ashh y a eso le llamas capitulo de veras q los lectores se van a dormir con eso 

Hay ya cállate Shinigami q ya te estas pareciendo al roñoso de Kaiba, y mira q eso si q es difícil jejeje

Q dijiste escritora de poca mota? Como osas compararme con una maniática como esa a mi q el mas grande CEO q a existido en toda la historia, a mi q soy como un dios entre mortales esa mona psicópata no me llega ni a las puntas.

Valla maldito ricachon si q eres engreído, Pan como es posible q en todas las historias q haces siempre me pones con el maldito ricachon q no pudiste encontrar alguien mejor q el?

Lo siento cachorro pero las otras opciones no son tan viables jejejeje nnU digo si quieres te pongo con Malik o con Duke pero alguien me tiene amenazada de muerte.

Se ve a un Kaiba afilando la Oz robada a Shinigami y mirando con una cara homicida a Pan.

Bueno jejejeje nerviosa- pues me despido en este capitulo y si sobrevivo pues nos veremos en los próximos capítulos jeje si no manden flores a mi familia y prometo q este fic será terminado por Shinigami y mi testamento esta detrás de mi cajón de barajas de duelo y dejo a cargo a Duo de mi pequeña Cloe mi linda pastor alemán.

Besos a todos y recuerden pórtense muy mal! Que dijeron esta dijo q nos portáramos bien… Pues no es cierto siempre pórtense mal.

Adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Conspiración del Amor**

**Capitulo V**

**By: PanLee**

Después de lo q debió haber sido una ducha mas prolongada del mundo, Joey se puso una vieja bata q tenia manchas de frambuesa y comenzó a cercarse el pelo con una toalla mientras iba en busca de su hijo. Estaba seguro de ser merecedor del titulo de El peor Padre- Madre del mundo por haberlo dejado en manos de alguien a quien había tratado de echar, pero quizás Noa era mejor juez de las personas q el, pues, inexplicablemente, no cabía duda de q ese hombre le gustaba. Y, tomando en cuenta q a Noa no le gustaba ningún hombre y solo unas pocas mujeres, Joey se sentía muy intrigado.

La escena con q se topo hacia falta verla para creerla. Seto, ataviado con lo q parecía ser una camisa hecha a mano y pantalones muy formales de lana, tenia a Noa recostado sobre la mesada de la cocina y hacia todo lo posible por cambiarle los pañales. Y, mientras tanto, Noa lo observaba con intensa concentración, sin moverse de aquí para allá como cuando lo cambiaba Joey.

Reprimiendo la risa, Joey observó hasta q se dio cuenta de q corría el riesgo de ser descubierto; entonces, sigilosamente, regresó a su habitación para tomarse un buen tiempo en vestirse.

Después de darse el lujo de demorarse treinta minutos (N/Sh: Valla este niño me salio mas tardado q todas mis hermanas, y miren q ellas se tardan bastante. N/A: Deja en paz a las víboras de mis hermanas Snini mira q ellas nos pagan las horas q estamos en Internet nnU) en ponerse la ropa, peinarse el pelo mojado y hasta observar el paisaje de afuera, se dirigió a la sala, donde Seto estaba sentado en el sofá, semidormido, mientras Noa jugaba en silencio en el piso. Noa no gritaba pidiendo su desayuno ni exigía atención. En cambio, parecía el aviso del bebe perfecto.

Quizás no debería despedir a Seto, después de todo.

-¿Tiene hambre?- pregunto y lo sobresalto-. No es mucho lo q tengo, pero lo compartiré con usted con mucho gusto. Hace unos días q no voy al almacén. No me resulta muy fácil puesto q no tengo auto. Mi suegra por lo general me lleva los viernes, pero el viernes pasado estaba muy ocupada, así q… -Callo por q de dio cuenta de q hablaba demasiado.

-Estoy seguro de q lo q tenga me parecerá perfecto- sugirió el y la hizo sentirse muy tonto.

-De acuerdo, entonces- dijo el, levanto a Noa, se lo llevo a la cocina y lo ató a su silla mecedora de plástico, q colocó en el medio de la mesa. Hizo todo lo posible por lograr q la mesa quedara linda, pero no fue fácil, no con una silla para bebe color rojo, azul y amarillo en el medio y los pies de Noa q pateaban todo lo q él ponía encima.

-La comida esta lista- anunció en voz bien alta, y él corrió hacia la cocina. "Es gay- se recordó Joey-. Gay. Como Eltón Jhon, ¿recuerdas?"

Mientras preparaba la avena cocida con leche para Noa y aplastaba una banana, trato de permanecer en silencio. Resultaba tentador ponerse a conversar con él, (N/A: Con ese q tiene cara de "Una roca tiene mas vida social q yo" imposible dan ganas pero de salir corriendo XD) y estaba hambriento por el sonido de una voz adulta, aunque fuera la suya propia.

-Mokuba dijo q usted buscaba trabajo- dijo el-. ¿Q sabe hacer?

-Nada- respondió el alegremente-. No tengo talento, ambiciones ni preparación. Si Bakura no me hubiera enseñado como son las cosas, ni siquiera habría sabido como quedar embarazado.- De nuevo vio un asomo de sonrisa en la cara de Seto, y eso lo hizo continuar. Bakura siempre decía q lo q mas le gustaba de él era su habilidad para hacerlo reír.

-"Seguro q piensa q bromeo- siguió, mientras acercaba la taza con avena a la boca de Noa. Su hijo era demasiado impaciente como para darle tiempo de q lo alimentara con una cuchara, así q por lo general terminaba bebiendo ese alimento matinal. Como es natural, una tercera parte de esa comida terminaba chorreada en su mentón y ropa, pero el pequeño lograba meterse adentro el resto.

-"En realidad no se hacer nada. No se escribir a maquina ni tomar dictados en taquigrafía. No tengo idea de cómo encender siquiera una computadora. Traté de ser camarero, pero se me confundían tanto los pedidos q me despidieron después de una semana. Traté de vender propiedades, pero como les decía a los clientes q las casa no valían el precio q se pedía por ellas, me echaron. Trabaje en una tienda por departamentos, pero la loción me produjo urticaria, y les contaba a los clientes donde comprar la misma ropa a menor precio, y los tenis, bueno, lo de los tenis fue lo peor.

-¿Q pasó en la sección de calzado?- pregunto él mientras engullía un segundo bol de cereales.

-Me gaste todo el sueldo en zapatos. Fue el único empleo del q no me echaron si no q me fui. Me costaba mas de lo q ganaba. (N/J: Menuda la forma en q me pusiste eh Pan mira q no se hacer nada y eso es una cochina mentira. N/A: Lo siento Joey pero no sabia q ponerle además así pareces mas damisela en desgracia XD. N/Sh: Pero q desgraciada eh?).

Esta vez el casi rió del todo.

-Pero Bakura la libro de todo eso- acotó el, con un brillo travieso en los ojos. (N/A: Oo)

El rostro de Joey perdió su expresión de felicidad, y el giro y tomo un repasador para limpiarle la cara a Noa.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Se lo q piensan de Bakura, pero fue muy bueno conmigo y yo lo amaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El me dio a Noa.- Miró a su hijo con los ojos de adoración y el, en repuesta, lanzó un grito y empezó a patear con tanta fuerza q casi derribo su silla mecedora.

Seto extendió su mano y se lo impidió. Con el entrecejo fruncido pregunto:

-¿No se supone q este chico este en una silla alta? ¿Algo con patas q lleguen al piso?

-¡Si!- Salto Joey-. Se supone q este en una silla alta y se supone q duerma en una cama con barandas laterales q se bajen y se supone q tenga una mesa para cambiarlo y la ropa q este de moda. Pero como sabe, Bakura tenia otras prioridades para su dinero y… y… ¡Oh maldición!- alcanzó a decir mientras giraba para ocultar las lagrimas.

-Bakura siempre me gusto- dijo Seto en voz baja-. Era la vida en todas las fiestas. Y hacia q todos los q lo rodeaban fueran felices.

Joey se dio media vuelta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Si, era así. ¿No? Yo tuve una infancia bastante protegida, y no sabia q la causa de los descuidos de Bakura y su…- De pronto calló.- Escúcheme. Mi suegra dice q estoy tan solo q seria capaz de invitar a cenar al mismísimo Red eyes (N/A: jejejejeje No pude evitarlo amo a ese dragón XD).- Nuevamente, silencio.- Le prevengo q no me estoy quejando; Noa es todo lo q quiero de la vida, es solo q…

-Q a veces necesita a un adulto con el q hablar- termino el y lo miró.

-Usted si q sabe escuchar, señor Kaiba. ¿Esa es una característica de ser Gay?

Por un segundo parpadeo.

-No q yo sepa. Dígame: si necesita conseguir un empleo para poder subsistir, y no tiene ninguna habilidad, ¿q piensa hacer? ¿Cómo hará para mantener a su hijo y mantenerse usted?

Joey se sentó a la mesa.

-No tengo idea. ¿Usted puede sugerirme algo?

-Sí, reanude sus estudios.

-¿Y quien cuidará de Noa todo el día? ¿Con que le pagaría a esa persona? Además, soy demasiado torpe para volver a la escuela.

De nuevo, el sonrió.

-No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Su suegra no puede ocuparse de Noa?

-Ella pertenece a un club de bridge, club de natación y por lo menos tres clubes de chismes y, además, lleva mucho tiempo mantener el peinado q usa.- Con las manos, Joey imitó un pelo muy batido.

-Sí, me parece recordar q Khindra consideraba su pelo como una especie de fetiche.

-Se han librado guerras religiosas con menos fervor. Pero, de todos modos, usted tiene razón y debo conseguir un empleo. Esta misma tarde pensaba ir a una entrevista.

-¿Para hacer que?- preguntó el, y la intensidad de su mirada hizo q Joey bajara la vista hacia la banana q estaba aplastando con un tenedor.

-Para limpiar casas. No, no me mire así. Es un trabajo digno y honorable.

-¿Pero con el ganaría lo suficiente como para tomar a alguien q cuide al bebe?

-No estoy seguro. Mi especialidad no son precisamente los números, y yo…

-Yo, en cambio, me llevo muy bien con los números- dijo él, muy serio-. Quiero verlo todo: su libreta de cheques, sus recibos, su lista de gastos, lo q sea. Necesito ver cuanto dinero ingresa y cuanto sale. Entréguemelo todo y yo lo ordenare.

-No estoy muy segura de q deba hacerlo- dijo el en voz baja-. Esas son cosas privadas.

-¿Quiere llamar a Mokuba y preguntarle si soy una persona confiable? Creo q el le aconsejará q me entregue todos los papeles q tenga.

Por un momento Joey lo observo. Hacia tanto tiempo q no tenia cerca un adulto, y lo invadió la sensación de q habían pasado años desde la ultima vez q tuvo cerca un hombre. Bakura nunca se había preocupado por las finanzas. Si había dinero, lo gastaba; si no, encontraba la manera de persuadir a alguien de q se lo prestara. (N/A: Q raro yo digo q persuadir no es la palabra. N/B: ¿Q estas insinuando? ¿Q eso no es posible? N/A: No como crees solo q se me hace raro nnU).

-No es mucho- dijo Joey-. Tengo una libreta de cheques, pero no extiendo muchos, y…

-Déjeme ver lo q tiene. Usted ocúpese de Noa, y yo me ocuparé de los números.

-¿Siempre se la pasa dando órdenes a todos? (N/Sh: Claro q si, si no, no tendría vida social si no le manda a alguien no es vida )- pregunto él-. ¿Siempre entra en la vida de una persona y toma las riendas como si supiera hacerlo todo en el mundo?

El pareció sorprenderse.

-Supongo q si. Pero nunca me había detenido a pensarlo.

-Apuesto a q no tiene demasiados amigos.

De nuevo pareció desconcertado y por un momento lo observó como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

-Y usted, ¿siempre hace preguntas tan personales?

-Sí, desde luego. A la larga me permite ganar tiempo. Es mejor conocer a las personas como realmente son en lugar de atribuirles características q no tienen.

El enarco una de sus cejas gruesas y negras.

-Y supongo q conocía bien a Ryo Bakura antes de casarse con el.

-Puede reírse de mi si lo desea, y creerme o no, pero si, lo conocía bien. Ignoraba todo lo referente a las drogas y el alcohol, pero si sabia q el me necesitaba. Yo era como agua para un hombre sediento, el me hizo sentir… Bueno, me hizo sentir importante. ¿Esto tiene sentido para usted?

-En cierta forma, sí. Ahora, ¿Dónde están sus registros financieros?

Le tocó entonces a Joey sorprenderse por la forma abrupta con q Seto había cambiado de tema. Se pregunto q estaría ocultando. Cualesquiera fueran sus secretos, el no quería q nadie los conociera.

Después de darle a Seto su caja con recibos y sus viejas libretas de cheques, Joey pasó la siguiente hora limpiando la cocina y apartando a Noa de una cosa después de otra. Si en alguna parte había un borde filoso, Noa parecía decidido estrellar parte de su cuerpo contra el. (N/Sh: Ahora me salio q el niño es suicida pmhmp, ya nada mas falta q sea piromaniaco)

-¿Puede venir aquí?- preguntó Seto desde la puerta, y Joey se sintió como un chiquillo al q le dicen q debe ir a la oficina del director de la escuela. Una vez en la sala, el ele hizo señas de q se sentara en el sofá, con Noa en los brazos.

-Francamente, señor Wheeler, en mi opinión, su situación económica es lamentable. Tiene ingresos bien por debajo del nivel nacional de pobreza y, por lo q veo, no tiene manera de aumentar sus recursos. He decidido hacerle un, digamos, un préstamo permanente para q pueda criar a si hijo y…

-¿Un que?

-Un préstamo permanente. Lo cual quiere decir q no tendrá q devolvérmelo jamás. Empezaremos con, digamos, diez mil dólares y…

(N/A: Y aquí esta el Kaiba q todos conocemos el maldito ricachon q quiere controlar la vida de todos y cree q todo se soluciona con dinero XD. N/J: ¿Oye no le pudiste cambiar aunque sea tantito esa forma de ser? N/A: Nop imposible.)

Calló cuando Joey se puso de pie, se acerco a la puerta de la calle, la abrió y dijo:

-Adiós, señor Kaiba.

Seto lo miró boquiabierto. No estaba acostumbrado a q la gente rechazara su dinero. De hecho, a diario recibía cientos de cartas de personas q le suplicaban q les diera dinero.

-No necesitó de su caridad- dijo Joey con los labios apretados.

-Pero Mokuba le da dinero; usted misma me lo dijo.

-Le ha brindado a mi hijo tratamiento medico gratis, sí. Pero, a cambio, yo le limpie la casa, la oficina y el interior de su auto. No recibo caridad de nadie. (N/Sh: Ya salio a relucir el orgullo Wheeler XD).

Por un momento Seto pareció perplejo, como si sus palabras fueran algo q nunca había oído antes.

-Me disculpo, Creí que…

-Sí, pensó q si yo era pobre, entonces por supuesto buscaba una ayuda. Se q vivo en una casa q necesita reparaciones- No presto atención a la expresión de la cara de Seto q indicaba q eso era quedarse corto.- Pero donde vivo no es asunto suyo. Realmente creo q Dios nos proveerá lo q necesitemos.

Por un momento Seto se quedo mirándolo fijo.

-Señor Wheeler, ¿Acaso no sabe q en la actualidad la gente cree q uno debe tomar todo lo q puede conseguir y dejar q el resto se arregle como puede?

-¿Qué clase de padre seria yo si le enseñara a mi hijo esos valores?

Seto dio un pasó adelante y tomo a Noa en el momento en q la criatura trataba de arrancarle los brazos a su padre. Como antes, el bebé no opuso resistencia y enseguida se instalo contra el pecho de Seto.

-De veras, le pido q me disculpe. Y también por no haberme dado cuenta de q usted es una persona única en el mundo.

Joey sonrió.

-No lo creo. Quizás lo piensa porque conoce muy pocas personas. Ahora, si de veras quiere ayudarme, puede cuidar a Noa esta tarde mientras yo voy a la entrevista de trabajo.

-Para limpiar casas. – agregó el con una mueca.

-Si usted encuentra alguna otra cosa para la que este preparado, lo haré.

-No- dijo el lentamente mientras lo miraba como si el fuera de otro planeta-. No se q trabajos hay disponibles en Domino.

-Le aseguro q no son muchos. Ahora le diré todo lo necesario sobre Noa y después tengo q prepararme para salir.

-Me pareció oírle decir q la entrevista era esta tarde. Todavía faltan horas.

-Como no tengo ningún tipo de medio trasporte, me veré obligado a ir caminando, y queda a ocho kilómetros. ¡No! No me mire así. Tiene la frase "le pagare un taxi" escrita en la cara. Quiero hacer una buena impresión en esta entrevista porque me dijeron q puedo llevar a Noa si lo dejo en un corralito. Si consigo este empleo, todos nuestros problemas estarán solucionados.

El no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Para quién trabajaría?

-Para Varón Farley. ¿Lo conoce?

-Si, lo he visto- mintió Seto. Conocía a Varón Farley muy bien, y sabia q tomaría a Joey por que era Joven y guapo y por que Farley era el libertino más famoso en tres condados.- Yo cuidare del bebé- dijo Seto en voz baja-. Usted, valla a vestirse.

-Esta bien, pero antes quiero hablarle de la comida de mi hijo.- Se lanzó entonces a un prolongado monologo sobre lo q Noa comía o no comía y q no había q darle nada con sal ni con azúcar. Todos los alimentos debían ser cocinados al vapor, no al horno y, por cierto, no fritos. Además, había medio pollo en la heladera y algunas hortalizas q podían ser el almuerzo de Seto.

Continúo diciendo que, en realidad, a Noa no le gustaba la comida sólida, que prefería mil veces la lactancia, de modo que:

-No se enoje si no come mucho.

Seto la escucho solo vagamente, lo suficiente para asegurarle a Joey q todo estaría bien. Treinta minutos después el abandonaba la casa y el hablaba por teléfono con su hermano.

-No me importa cuantos pacientes tienes en la sala de espera- le dijo a Mokuba-. Quiero saber exactamente que esta sucediendo.

-Joey es fantástico, ¿no crees?

-Es… bueno, diferente. Aguarda un minuto.- Había puesto a Noa en el piso y el bebé, gateando y arrastrándose, se había acercado al enchufe de pared más cercano y en ese momento tiraba del cable de una lámpara. Después de apartarlo de ese enchufe peligroso y colocarlo en el medio de la sala, Seto volvió junto al teléfono.

-"Este hombre- continuo- vive con el dinero de un pequeño seguro de vida q le dejo el marido, y no tiene como ganarse su subsistencia. ¿Sabes a donde fue hoy en busca de trabajo? A lo de Varón Farley.

-Ahhhh- exclamo Mokuba.

-Llama a ese libertino y dile que, si la toma, le inyectaras insecticida- le ordeno Seto. (N/A: En ese caso creo q tratare bien a Kaiba en este fic, no valla a ser q luego lo intente conmigo nnU)

-No estaría bien q lo hiciera. Piensa en el juramento hipocrático y todo eso. Si no te conociera mejor, diría q pareces un marido celoso. ¿Seto? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Lo siento. Noa estaba atrapado debajo de la mesa baja. ¡Espera! Ahora come papel. Aguarda un minuto.

Cuando Seto volvió al otro extremo de la línea, Mokuba le dijo, con fastidio:

-Mira, hermano, no fue mi intención q te involucraras con Joey, solo q cuidaras del chico para q yo pudiera estar a solas con el. Es todo lo q tienes q hacer. Una vez q convenza a Joey de q estamos hechos el uno para el otro, yo la mantendré y no tendrá q trabajar. ¿Por qué no le dices cosas maravillosas sobre mí?

-Si piensas q cuidaras de el por el resto de su vida, tal vez no quiera casarse contigo. Ese chico tiene mucho orgullo. Y, ¿puedes explicarme por que un bebe no puede comer nada con sal ni azúcar ni ninguna otra forma de condimentar su comida?

-La teoría es que, por ejemplo, si come azúcar de bebe, llegara a anhelar cosas dulces cuando sea grande. Así que si se eliminan esos productos de su dieta, será un adulto más saludable.

-Con razón ese chico solo quiere mamar y no le gustan los alimentos sólidos- farfullo Seto y después soltó el tubo para alejar a Noa de la puerta q el balanceaba y con la q trataba de golpearse la cara.

Cuando volvió, Seto pregunto:

-¿Te parece q el me permitirá q le haga un regalo de navidad?

-¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Comprar un negocio y dárselo a él para q lo maneje?

Puesto q eso era exactamente lo q Seto Pensaba, no contestó. Además, ahora Noa se dedicaba a mascar un zapato de Seto, así q el lo alzó y lo sostuvo fuerte, momento en q la criatura se apodero del labio inferior de Seto y casi le arrancó la piel.

-Mira, Seto, tengo q cortar- dijo Mokuba-. ¿Por qué no usas tu cerebro en lugar de tu dinero, y piensas en otra solución para este problema? Joey no aceptara tu cardad, por mucho q la disfraces.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro- acoto Seto y observo una maceta con una planta, apoyada sobre un periódico doblado-. Llama a Farley. Yo lo haría, pero no quiero que el sepa q estoy aquí. Dile lo q se te ocurra, pero q no tome a Joey. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo esta el monstruo?

Con una mueca, Seto se saco los dedos del bebe de la boca.

-Muy bien.

-¿Muy bien? Ese niño es un mocoso malcriado. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Noa había aferrado las dos mejillas de Seto, y luego tiró de ambas y aplastó una frambuesa mojada sobre una de ellas.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo q Noa acaba de besarme- le confesó Seto a su hermano y corto la comunicación antes de q Mokuba tuviera tiempo de contestarle.

Por un momento, Seto se sentó en el sofá mientras el bebé se paraba sobre sus rodillas. Es un chico fuerte, pensó, y nada mal parecido. Una lastima q estuviera vestido con ropa barata y usada. Pensó q todos los bebes de Domino habían usado esos overoles y esa camisa desteñida. ¿Un chiquillo tan vivaracho como Noa no debería usar ropa mejor que esa? ¿Cómo conseguirlo?

Fue ahí cuando le llamó la atención el periódico, y tuvo q luchar con las manos de Noa para poder marcar un numero en su teléfono celular.

-Motou- dijo cuando contesto su secretario. No hubo saludos. Hacia doce años el era su asistente de modo q el no necesitaba identificarse.

A Seto solo le llevo unos minutos explicarle su idea. El no se quejo q fuera navidad cuanto el le dijo q debía abandonar su casa y su familia- si es q tenia una, pues Seto ignoraba todo lo referente a su vida personal-. Se limito a decir:

-¿Hay una imprenta en Domino?

-No. De todos modos, no quiero q el trabajo se haga aquí. Hazlo en Shibuya.

-¿Algún color preferido?

Seto miro a Noa, quien mordisqueaba un bloque de madera q probablemente había pertenecido a su padre.

-Azul. Para un autentico varoncito. Nada de esos conejitos de color rosado y blanco. Y agrega campañillas y silbatos.

-Entiendo. Algo bien completo.

-Sí, todo. Además, cómprame un auto, algo común y corriente como un

-¿Ford?- sugirió Motou.

-No, una marca Japonesa.- Por lo q suponía. Joey estaba en contra de los autos importados.- Un Toyota. Y quiero q este muy sucio. Así podré tomar a alguien para q lo limpie. Y cómprame algo de ropa.

Como toda la ropa de Seto era hecha a medida, no resulto extraño q Motou le preguntara si deseaba q le mandara algo en especial.

-No. Quiero ropa común y corriente. Jeans azules.

-¿Con o sin flecos?

Por un momento, Seto se quedo mirando el teléfono. En los doce años q hacia q lo conocía, jamás había oído a Motou hacer un chiste. ¿Ese seria el momento? Entonces ¿Tenia sentido del humor?

-No, nada de flecos. Ropa normal, no demasiado cara. Nada de marca.

-Aja- fue la respuesta de Motou. Si sentía lago de curiosidad, no lo demostró.

-Ahora llama a Duke y dile q venga aquí y le prepare a este chico algo bueno de comer. (N/A: Maldito ególatra mira q sacar a todos de sus vacaciones de navidad solo por q el quiere ya vera me las va a pagar )

Se hizo una pausa en la línea, algo bastante insólito tratándose de Motou, ya q por lo general acusaba recibo al instante de cualquier cosa q el le decía.

-Me preguntaba donde se alojara Duke, por que seguro q el querrá un equipamiento adecuado.- Tomando en cuenta q el chef privado de Seto era un nov (N/A: ¿Otro? Ya con Kaiba nos vasta y nos sobra) tanto como en genio, eso era quedarse corto.

Noa trataba de ponerse de pie tirando de un tapete desteñido q había en una mesita baja. Si lograba su propósito, tres floreros le caerían en la cabeza.

-¡Hazlo!- saltó Seto y corto la comunicación para ir a buscar a Noa. Era la quinta o sexta vez q el bebé había tratado de matarse en el curso de una hora.

-"Muy bien, Noa- dijo Seto mientras le soltaba las manos del tapete y lo alzaba-. Vallamos a ver q podemos hacer para el almuerzo. Una comida sin azúcar, sal, mantequilla ni ningún sabor.

Entonces Noa le apretó otra frambuesa mojada en la mejilla y a Seto no le resulto una sensación nada desagradable.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Continuara°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

PL: Bueno y este es el quinto capitulo jejeje supongo q no es lo mejor q he hecho pero estoy intentando hacer un fic mas serio q el de Egipto de Amor nnU. Espero q les guste este capitulo y ahora para todos ustedes un muy enfadado Bakura XD.

B: Muy bien escritora de pacotilla me puedes decir por que me pusiste como pareja del perro, eso es un insulto para mi el gran ladrón de Egipto.

J: Oye tu fracaso de ladrón de tumbas a quien le dices perro?

B: Pues a quien mas perro faldero, Por que no vas a ver si ese nov de Kaiba no quiere enseñarte algún truco nuevo.

PL: nnU jejejeje bueno creo q Bakura y Joey están muy emmm ocupados cambiando opiniones así q por hoy me despido cuídense y plis manden reviews.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**La conspiración del Amor**

**Capitulo VI**

**By: PanLee**

-¿Consiguió el trabajo? Pregunto Seto tan pronto Joey entro en la casa.

-No- respondió el con desaliento y enseguida tomo a Noa-. Y estoy q exploto de leche. (N/A: Para los q no lo saben el puede darle leche a Noa sin necesidad de tener pechos okis?nn).

Para inconformidad de Seto, Joey se dejo caer en el sofá raído, se desprendió de la camisa, y procedió a amamantar a Noa, quien no tardo en ponerse a succionar con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar esta noche?- pregunto él-. Yo invito. (N/A: Kaiba picaron ya empezaste a bajarle la pareja a Moki, q hermano tan malvado.)

-¡Auch!- grito Joey, metió un dedo en la boca de Noa y lo obligo a soltar por un momento el pecho, hasta q volvió a prenderse-. Esos dientes- aclaró -. ¿Sabe? Antes de q Noa naciera yo estaba enamorado de todo eso de la lactancia. Pensé q seria algo dulce y hermoso, y lo es, pero también es…

-¿Doloroso?- pregunto el. Y cuando el sonrió como contestación, el le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo q, aunque Mokuba no me lo hubiera dicho, yo me habría dado cuenta de q usted es gay. Es tan perceptivo y, a pesar de parecer frío e indiferente, en el fondo es tierno, ¿verdad q si?

-Nunca me han llamado así- confeso Seto y miro hacia el espejo rajado y manchado q colgaba de su derecha. ¿Realmente parecía un hombre frió e indiferente?

-¿Cómo se portó Noa durante mi ausencia?

Seto sonrió y muy pronto se descubrió empleando una gran cantidad de energía en hacer un relato gracioso de su tarde con Noa.

-Creo q para navidad le regalare un juego de cuchillos, algo con lo q le resulte fácil lastimarse. Por que, lo q es ahora, tiene q esforzarse para poder golpearse en la cara y tratar de partirse el cráneo. Creo q facilitare las cosas.

-Cuchillos con piolines adheridos. No olvide los piolines, porque de lo contrario, ¿con q podría atragantarse?

-Si, claro. Piolines. Y creo q lo llevare de visita a una fabrica de papel. Lo depositare en la mitad del salón y dejaré q se abra pasó hacia la salida comiendo.

-Joey pasó a Noa al otro pecho y Seto le hizo señas de q levantara el brazo izquierdo para q el pudiera deslizarle un almohadón debajo y así no tuviera q soportar el peso de la cabeza del bebe.

-Y no olvide cajones q pueda abrir y después cerrar con los dedos adentro.

Ahora los dos reían a más no poder y Seto de pronto se dio cuenta de q, por primera vez en años, una mujer se reía de verdad de sus chistes. (N/Sh: Yo creí q Kaiba no sabia reír XD q era un robot sin sentimientos. N/J: Pues ya vez q mi Setito no es un robot es todo lo contrario es un humano y uno muy fogoso. N/Sh: ¿Oo Y tu como sabes si todavía no has hecho nada en mis historias con el? N/J: Eso es un secreto nn).

-¿Qué le parecería una pizza?- pregunto Seto en forma abrupta-. Una pizza enorme con todo encima. ¿Y refrescos gigantescos y pan de ajo?

-No estoy muy seguro de q pueda comer eso por mi leche- dijo Joey-. No se si es bueno para los bebes beber leche con sabor a ajo.

-Eso no parece molestarles a los italianos- fue la respuesta de Seto.

-Es verdad- acepto Joey y después le sonrió-. Pizza entonces. Pero solo si me deja pagar mi parte.

Antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo, Seto dijo:

-Usted es demasiado pobre para pagar nada.- Y enseguida quedo muy mortificado por lo dicho. (N/A: Valla q este tiene el tacto de un Madrid para decir las cosas ne?)

-Muy cierto- dijo Joey con tono bondadoso-. Tal vez durante la cena podamos cambiar ideas con respecto a q hacer con mi futuro. ¿Tiene alguna idea?

-Ninguno en absoluto- respondió el, sonriendo-. Siempre podría casarse con un medico joven y agradable y entonces no tener q salir a trabajar.

-¿Un medico? Ah, se refiere a Mokuba. Pero si yo no le intereso.

-Esta loco por usted.- Dijo Seto.

-Usted si q es raro. Mokuba esta enamorado de todas las mujeres y uno q otro chico de este pueblo; por eso es tan popular. Además, yo no soy un vividor y no quiero q ningún hombre me mantenga. Quiero hacer algo al respecto, pero no estoy seguro de poder. Si tan solo tuviera algún talento, como por ejemplo cantar o tocar el piano.

-Pues a mi me parece q tiene el talento de ser un buen padre.

-Joey inclino un pocota cabeza.

-Usted es muy dulce, ¿lo sabia? ¿Con ese teléfono suyo puede pedir q nos traigan la pizza?

-Si, por supuesto- contesto el con una sonrisa.

Mas tarde, mientras Noa dormía en el sofá, encendieron velas y se pudieron a conversar. El le pregunto sobre su vida con Bakura. Después de negarse un poco al principio, Joey empezó a hablar y Seto muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo mucho q necesitaba el hablar con alguien.

-Y, mientras lo oía, Seto empezó a ver al borracho del pueblo bajo una luz diferente. Ryo Bakura había sido objeto de las burlas de la gente de Domino desde q, a los catorce años, comenzó a beber. Chocaba automóviles casi con la misma velocidad con q se subía a ellos. Sus padres tuvieron q hipotecar la casa para poder pagar la fianza y sacarlo de la cárcel una y otra vez. Pero Joey vio en el interior de ese hombre algo q nadie había visto.

-Seto había pedido una pizza gigante y, mientras hablaba, sin darse cuenta, Joey fue comiendo las tres cuartas partes. Hacia mucho tiempo q Seto había olvidado lo q era estar en una situación en la q una pizza era un manjar poco frecuente. (N/Sh: Para poder realizar esta escena tuve q dejar sin comer a pobre de Joey una semana XD si no nunca se habría comido toda esa pizza. N/J: Q malvada eres Shinigami ni siquiera agua me dabas T¨T)

Tan pronto la última porción desapareció, Joey dio un gran bostezo, y aunque apenas eran las nueve de la noche, Seto le dijo q fuera a acostarse. El se puso de pie y se agacho y alzo al bebe sin despertarlo.

-Usted es un padre nato- dijo Joey con voz soñolienta mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Sonriendo por el comentario de Joey, Seto puso a Noa en el destruido corralito q era también su cama, y después abandono sigilosamente la habitación. Era curioso, pero el también tenia sueño. Por lo general no se acostaba hasta la una o dos de la mañana, pero el hecho de tener q apartar todo el día a esa criatura de un peligro tras otro lo había dejado exhausto.

-Fue a su cuarto, se saco los pantalones y se desplomo en la cama en camisa y en ropa interior sin tener conciencia de nada, hasta q oyó el grito agudo de Noa. Se levantó de un saltó, corrió a la cocina y vio allí a Noa en su silla mecedora, amamantado por Joey. Los dos estaban completamente vestidos, a pesar de q afuera seguía oscuro.

-¿Q hora es?- pregunto Seto y se froto los ojos.

-Alrededor de las seis y media. Esta mañana Noa durmió hasta tarde.

-¿Q fue ese grito?

-Supongo q una cuestión de práctica. A él le gusta gritar. ¿No debería usted ponerse algo de ropa encima?- dijo de manera juguetona y una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

Seto miro sus pernas desnudas.

-Si, claro.- Después miro el rostro encendido de Joey. El no tenia problema en sacar a relucir su pecho, pero lo ponía incomodo q el tuviera tan poca ropa encima como para ir a nadar. Con una sonrisa frente a la cara vuelta hacia otro lado de Joey, Seto sintió una oleada de placer al comprobar q el lo atraía. (N/A: Y aquí empiezo yo al ataque con situaciones poco favorables para el lindo de Joey y no aptas para cardiacos XD).

-"Mokuba- pensó-. Mokuba. Mokuba esta enamorado de Joey."

-Esto estaba junto a la puerta de calle esta mañana, y hay un automóvil afuera- dijo el y con la cabeza indico un periódico enrollado q había sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sin prestar atención al pedido de Joey de q se vistiera, Seto saco la banda elástica q sujetaba el periódico y extrajo una nota q había adentro alrededor de unas llaves. Era un mensaje escrito q maquina q le avisaba q su ropa estaba en la parte de atrás del automóvil y q ya se había tomado en cuenta las otras instrucciones y q volverían a ponerse en contacto con el.

-Parece el mensaje de un espía- dijo Seto en voz baja y después levanto la vista para comprobar si Joey lo había oído.

Pero el no había oído nada, y la expresión de su rostro era tan intensa q al principio el pensó q a Noa le pasaba algo. Pero el bebe estaba muy entretenido en la tarea de untarse con avena la oreja, de modo q Seto volvió a mirar a Joey.

Con señas, indicaba el periódico q el había extendido sobre la mesa. En el había un aviso de doble pagina acerca de una importante liquidación en una tienda para bebes ubicada a unos quince kilómetros de Domino. El dueño había armado habitaciones completas, con muebles y ropa de cama, y vendia los conjuntos por doscientos cincuenta cada uno. Joey indicaba la fotografía de una cama, una silla mecedora, una mesa para cambiar pañales y un móvil q parecía tener vaqueros y caballos. De sus labios salía un sonido estrangulado parecido a "Oh oh oh".

De pronto Seto no pudo evitar hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-¿Queda un poco de cereal en la casa, o Noa ya se lo devoro todo?- Tomo el periódico y lo abrió.- Parece q el precio del oro bajo. A lo mejor debería comprar un poco.- Sostenía el periódico de modo q el inmenso aviso quedara justo frente a la cara de Joey. (N/A: Mendigo Kaiba le encanta hacer sufrir a mi lindo cachorrito T¨T).

Finalmente, el recupero la voz. Sin prestarle atención a Seto, dijo:

-¿Podré comprar esas cosas? ¿Qué opina? Quizá debería llamar a Mokuba y pedirle prestado el dinero. Oh, no, tenemos q estar en la tienda a las nueve, la hora en q habré. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para llegar allá? A lo mejor Mokuba…

En ese momento Seto bajo el periódico y agito las llaves del auto delante de la nariz de Joey.

-Iremos a ver a Mokuba- se apresuro a decir Joey-. Más adelante le pagare a usted el precio del combustible. Mire aqui, en la parte de abajo del aviso. Me pregunto si la ropa estará incluida en la oferta. "Todo para el bebe." Cielos, si Noa nunca tuvo ninguna prenda q no hubiera sido usada antes por otra criatura. ¿Puede prestarme el teléfono para llamar a Mokuba?

-Yo le prestare el dinero- propuso el y deseo haber incluido ropa en las ordenes q le había impartido a su secretario.

-No. Yo puedo devolverle el dinero a Mokuba con trabajo, pero usted no necesita nada.

-Al oírlo, Seto frunció el entrecejo, aunque sin saber bien por que. (N/Sh: ¿Por que será?) ¿No seria mejor q Mokuba le prestara el dinero? Después de todo, el plan era unir a Mokuba y a Joey. Hablando de eso, ¿Por q Mokuba no había venido a visitarlo la noche anterior?

-Vaya a echarle un vistazo a mi automóvil- le ordeno Seto-. Y después vuelva y dígame cuanto cobraría por limpiármelo.

Con un "Cuídeme a Noa" dicho por encima del hombro, el salió por la puerta de calle. Diez minutos después regresó.

-Cien dólares- dijo con tono inflexible-. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cochino y tenerlo tan sucio?

Lo único q Seto pudo hacer fue sonreír, avergonzado. ¿A Motou se le habría ido la mano con el auto?

-Y otros ciento cincuenta por hacer algo con la ropa q hay en el asiento de atrás. Realmente, señor Kaiba no tenia idea de q fuera tan desaliñado.

-Yo, bueno… - comenzó a decir el, sintiéndose como una criatura regañada por su madre.

-Ahora valla a ponerse algo de ropa. Después, venga y tome su desayuno. Quiero estar en esa tienda cuando abra sus puertas. El dueño dice q solo tiene ocho juegos de artículos para vender. ¿Sabe? Apuesto a que esto tiene q ver con un divorcio. Por eso el prefiere prácticamente regalar estos muebles en lugar de permitir q su esposa tenga dinero. Algunas personas carecen de toda conciencia moral. Me pregunto si habrá hijos involucrados. ¿Por qué se queda allí parado mirándome? Valla a vestirse. No siga perdiendo el tiempo.

Parpadeo con incredulidad frente a la asombrosa historia ideada por Joey, Seto fue a su dormitorio para ducharse y volver a ponerse su ropa sucia y arrugada. ¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido a Motou poner en el auto esa ropa desaliñada q llamaría la atención de Joey?

Cuando fue a la cocina para comer su bol de cereales, Joey tenia el aspecto de un gato q acaba de robarse la crema. Sin duda planeaba algo, pero él no tenia idea de que.

-Tome prestado su teléfono- comento el con su tono mas dulce-. Espero q no le importe.

-Claro q no- contesto el y después bajo la vista hacia el bol-. ¿Estaba impaciente por hablar con Mokuba? (N/A: XD Kaiba ya caíste redondito en las redes de este lindo cachorro XD)- Esas palabras brotaron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

-Nada de eso. Solo hable con algunas amigas mías. Pero me temo q un par de esas llamadas fueron de larga distancia. Se las pagare… de alguna manera.

-Yo tengo un departamento- dijo el, y los dos se echaron a reír cuando Joey lanzó un gruñido ante la sola idea de limpiarle esa vivienda.

Joey quiso salir de la casa a las siete y media, y cuando Seto abrió la puerta del auto, quedo estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a ese vehículo? El interior estaba cubierto de barro, q se había filtrado en cada hueco. Dudaba mucho de q las ventanillas se habrían debido al barro que se había deslizado entre el vidrio y la puerta. En el asiento de atrás había una pila de ropa sometida al mismo baño de lodo.

Como Joey ya había visto el auto, estaba preparado y desplegó una vieja colcha sobre la butaca del acompañante y solo entonces subió, se sentó, y puso a Noa sobre sus piernas.

-No hace falta q me lo cuente- aseguró el en voz baja una vez q la puertezuela estuvo cerrada-, pero supongo q su amante se vengo de usted metiendo el auto y su ropa en un lago. ¿Fue así?

-Algo parecido- farfullo Seto, mientras pensaba q tendría q hablar con su secretario. Cuando le había dicho q el interior debía estar sucio, se refería más bien latas de gaseosa y bolsas de papas fritas.

-Lo extraño es q el motor no este cubierto de barro- dijo el al ver q el auto arrancaba con toda facilidad-. ¡Oh, no!

Seto condujo el auto hacia la calle y lo miró, intrigado.

-El le lleno el auto de barro, ¿no?

-¿Podríamos no hablar de mi vida personal?- saltó Seto. Estaba hartó de todo ese asunto de q tenia un amante hombre. (N/A: Espero q hayan leído la explicación del capitulo anterior si no pues léanlo por q luego va a haber un gran embrollo en todo esto okis?)

Por un momento Joey no dijo nada, y el lamentó su estallido de furia.

-Espero q en la tienda haya asientos para auto- dijo, lo miro y el le sonrió.

-¿Usted lleva efectivo? Yo no…

-Si, mucho- respondió Seto, feliz de q ese momento tenso allá pasado-. ¿Qué otros empleos trató usted de conseguir, además de lo de la limpieza?- preguntó el mientras Joey sostenía firmemente a Noa sobre sus piernas. Si la policía llegaba a verlos y a detenerlos, serian arrestados por no llevar a Noa sujeto a una silla especial en la parte de atrás. Y Seto no quiso pensar siquiera en lo q le sucedería a Noa si llegaban a tener un accidente. Movido por un impulso, extendió el brazo y le apretó la mano al pequeño, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Joey no pareció advertirlo, pues en ese momento le hablaba a Seto de todos los empleos para los q se había postulado y hasta había conseguido, pero q después perdió por una u otra razón.

-Dos veces tuve q renunciar por que el jefe… Bueno…

-¿Lo acosaba?

-Exactamente. Y por esa zona es tan difícil conseguir trabajo. Se me ocurrió q podría dedicarme a la aromaterapia. ¿A usted q le parece?

El hecho de q el frente de la tienda apareciera delante de ellos salvo a Seto de tener q contestar esa pregunta. Pero quedo consternado por lo q vio: debajo del cartel de El paraíso de los bebes, había como quince mujeres con cochecitos de bebes que aguardaban a que la tienda abriera.

-Dios mío- dijo Joey-. Yo solo llame a siete amigas. Sin duda ellas llamaron también a sus amigas y, oh no, veo q llegan mas autos y seguro q son para El paraíso de los bebes por q las demás tiendas abren hasta las diez.

-¿Usted llamo a todas esas personas? – preguntó Seto.

-Tuve miedo de q no vieran el aviso y se perdieran así la liquidación. ¿Sabe una cosa? Es extraño q no haya aquí todavía mas personas. ¿Qué me dice de los q vieron el periódico en la mañana? A lo mejor piensan q se trata solo de una estratagema de venta y q no es una verdadera liquidación. Quizás no sea la primera vez q el dueño hace esto y en el interior ya no queda mercadería. Tal vez…

Antes de q Joey se lanzara a otra de sus caprichosas historias, Seto se bajo y le abrió la puerta.

-Venga, vayamos a la puerta de atrás y veamos si podemos entrar unos minutos antes q los demás.

-¿Eso le parece justo?

De espaldas a Joey, Seto puso los ojos en blanco.

-Probablemente no, pero recuerde q esto es para Noa, ¿no?- dijo el y le saco el bebé de los brazos-. Además, hace demasiado frío para esperar allá fuera, y faltan treinta minutos para q la tienda abra sus puertas.

Joey le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

-Usted si que sabe arreglar las cosas, ¿no?

Mientras se daba media vuelta y Noa se acomodaba en los brazos, Seto no pudo menos q sonreír, porque Joey siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlo sentir muy importante. Cuando llamo a la puerta posterior de la tienda, y se abrió, quedo asombrado al ver q uno de los principales ejecutivos de su oficina de Tokio estaba allí de pie, con un overol gris y una escoba en la mano.

-¿Quiere ver la mercadería ya?- preguntó el hombre, con una forma de hablar q hacia q resultara imposible imaginar q era un graduado de la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas de Harvard.

Enojado, Seto se limito a asentir. No le gustaba que sus empleados hicieran cosas q el no había aprobado primero. Ni siquiera el hecho de q Joey lo tomara del brazo y le diera un apretoncito logro calmarlo.

Cuando salieron del sector posterior de deposito y entraron en el salón de ventas, Seto quedo incluso menos complacido, pues había allí dos de sus vicepresidentes, ambos de overol, moviendo muebles para bebes.

-Ustedes son nuestros primeros clientes, así q pueden elegir el lote q deseen- dijo una voz masculina y, al girar, ambos vieron a un chico deslumbrante de pie detrás de ellos. Era, desde luego, el secretario de Seto, solo q no vestía su habitual traje Arman sino algo q el estaba seguro q había comprado en un Kmart, y llevaba su pelo rojizo en una pequeña colita dejando sus mechones dorados salir despreocupadamente. Tenis tres lápices amarillos sujetos en su cabello. Aun así, no podía ocultar el hecho de ser un chico esbelto y seductor con esa carita llena de inocencia como cualquier muchachito virgen. (N/Sh: XD Si claro).

Motou ni siquiera parpadeo cuando Seto y Joey lo miraron.

-¿Qué color desean?- pregunto-. ¿Celeste? ¿Rosado? ¿Verde? ¿Amarillo? ¿O preferiría ver el único juego de marca q tenemos?

-Oooohhhh.- Joey emitió un sonido q le brotaba del corazón y de los labios, y después comenzó a seguir a Motou como si estuviera en trance.

Motou mantenía una conversación muy fluida mientras caminaban.

-Son dos artículos de liquidación de existencias. No hay nada usado; Son, más bien, mercaderías discontinuadas. Espero q no le importe que en realidad sean del año pasado.

-En absoluto- afirmo Joey con una voz artificialmente aguda-. ¿Verdad q no nos importa, señor Kaiba?

No espero la respuesta de Seto por que delante de ella había una habitación modelo y hasta el tuvo q reconocer q su secretario se había superado. Alcanzaba a oler pegamento para empapelar, así q el debió de haber trabajado toda la noche para conseguir ese resultado, y tenis q admitir q había creado un cuarto fabuloso. Y, con su buen ojo comercial, supo q lo q tenia delante era lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin duda Motou había comprado todo en Tokio y después lo había traído a Domino en el jet de propiedad de Seto.

Era el cuarto de un varón, con empapelado a rayas celestes y blancas, con Magos obscuros y Dragones Blancos de ojos azules peleando. La cama parecía una nueva versión de un trineo, pero con los barrotes de seguridad y barandas laterales que se podían bajar; en un rincón había un conjunto de personajes de Duelos de Monstruo (N/A: XD no pude evitarlo). La ropa de cama estaba bordada a mano con diseños de pequeños Dragones Negros de ojos rojos en chibi, algo q Seto q a Noa le encantaría. Para probar su teoría, puso a Noa en la cama, donde el inmediatamente se puso de pie y enseguida trato de agarrar el móvil suspendido encima, hasta q consiguió meterse en la boca la cabeza de un Kuribo.

El resto del cuarto tenía muebles de idéntica calidad. Había una mecedora, una mesa para cambiar pañales, un asiento de automóvil, una silla alta, una caja para juguetes q sin duda había sido decorada por japoneses nativos, y, en un rincón, una pila de cajas blancas.

-Mas ropa de cama y otras cosas- aclaro Motou mientras seguía la mirada de Seto-. Hay también algunas prendas, pero no estaba seguro del talle…

-Esto cuesta mucho mas de lo q tengo- afirmo Joey, y había lagrimas en su voz.

-El precio de todo el lote es de doscientos cincuenta dólares- se apresuro a decir Motou.

Joey miro al chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estas cosas no serán robadas, ¿No? ¿Es un distribuidor de mercancía robada?

-Podría decirse que, en cierta forma, lo robadas- dijo enseguida Seto-. Si estas cosas siguen en posesión del dueño de la tienda cuando llegue el momento de declarar impuestos, tendrá q pagar por lo q valen en realidad. Pero si las vende con perdida, el monto de los impuestos será sobre la cantidad q recibió, que es un verdadero regalo. ¿Tengo razón?- le pregunto a Motou.

-Sí, totalmente- respondió el y volvió a dirigirse a Joey-. Tal vez a usted no le gusta el cuarto. Tenemos otros.

-No. Este es perfecto- declaro Joey. Después, antes de q el pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Seto dijo:

-Lo queremos. Hágame mandar todo hoy mismo.- Al decirlo, miro a sus dos ejecutivos que, inclinados sobre sus escobas, observaban la escena con una leve sonrisa socarrona. Al día siguiente, en su oficina no se hablaría de otra cosa.- Y creo q también debería enviarme a un empapelador.

Al oírlo, Joey lanzo un pequeño gemido q indicaba q estaba seguro de q Seto conseguiría q el chico se retractara del negocio.

-Por supuesto, señor- acepto Motou muy serio y giro hacia Noa, q estaba en la cama. Ahora estaba acostado boca arriba y trataba de bajar los laterales a fuerza de patadas, y el sonido reverberaba en toda la tienda.- Que criatura tan hermosa- dijo el y extendió los brazos como si se propusiera alzar a Noa.

El bebé lanzo un alarido q sacudió la cama. Inmediatamente se acerco Joey, con los brazos extendidos hacia su hijo.

-Lo siento- murmuro-. No se lleva muy bien con los desconocidos.- Y en ese momento Noa a los brazos de Seto.

Seto no quería mirar a sus dos vicepresidentes por que sabia q ellos darían por sentado q Noa era hijo suyo. ¿De q otro modo explicar q Seto no era un "desconocido" para la criatura?

-Yo pagare mientras recorre el salón- índico Seto y siguió a Motou a un mostrador cercano-. Lo de los lápices fue un poco demasiado- agrego tan pronto estuvieron lejos de Joey para q el no los oyera.

-Sí, señor- dijo el y se los quitó del pelo.

-¿Y que hacen aquí esos dos?

-Hubo q comprar la tienda para llevar adelante el plan. Y no creí tener autoridad suficiente para negociar semejante suma de dinero.

-¿Cuánto puede costar una tienda tan chica como esta?

-El hombre me pidió q le dijera q se llamaba Duke Deblin y q usted entendería.

Seto puso los ojos en blanco. En la secundaria había robado a Duke la novia el día antes del baile de graduación.

-¿Conseguiste comprarla por una cantidad de menos de siete dígitos?

-Apenas. Señor, ¿q hacemos con toda la gente q espera afuera? Ese aviso apareció solo en su periódico, pero de alguna manera…

-Son amigas de Joey.- Por un momento miro a Noa, q trataba de sacar el teléfono del escritorio, mientras Joey deslizaba la mano con amor sobre los muebles para bebe.- Ofréceles lo mismo. Véndeles todo a perdida. Asegurate de darles todo por lo q puedan pagar. Separa la mercancía de cada habitación para q cada mujer se lleve algo q necesite.

Cuando miro a Motou, noto q el lo observaba con la boca abierta.

-Y q esos dos vuelvan a Tokio en cuanto terminen con el empapelado.

-Sí, señor- le respondió Motou en voz baja y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez q lo veía (N/Sh: Y como no si ese riquillo de quinta no suelta nada aunque lo tengan bajo amenaza, y de buenas a primeras empieza a regalar casi creo todo sin obtener nada a cambio eso es como para no creérsela nunca XD).

Seto apartó las manos de Noa de la cortina q colgaba sobre una cuna.

-Y, Motou, cuando enviar el lote, agrega algunos juguetes. No- se contradijo-. No agregues nada. Yo mismo comprare los juguetes.

-Sí, señor- dijo Motou.

-¿Axel vino aquí?

-Sí, vino conmigo. Se aloja en la casa de su papa, como el resto de nosotros.- Por la expresión de su cara, Motou parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

-Ahora cierra la boca y ve a abrirles a las otra clientas- ordenó. Volvió a apartar las manos de Noa de la cortina y regreso junto a Joey.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°Continuara°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno hasta aquí llega este lindo capitulo y agradezco a todas las personas q me han apoyado en este fic y espero q les este gustando si no les gusta pues… pueden mandarme sus ideas estoy abierta a sugerencias.

También e de decirles q desde aquí Yugi ya va a salir mas en el fic jejeje aunque para serles sincera nadie me ha pedido q saliera pero bueno a falta de personajes tuve q ponerlo. No te enojes Yugi pero la verdad es q nadie me lo pidió.

Y: Esta bien te perdono de seguro mis queridas fans no han leído tu fic por q los protagonistas son Kaiba y Joey TnT.

Bueno pero ya te puse así q ya quita esa cara.

Supongo q se preguntan donde están Kaiba y Shinigami verdad pues… digamos q Pan decidió hacer un video sadomasoquista con Kaiba, Joey y Bakura y pues no los veremos por el momento nnU pero me prometió dejarme relatar el video en mi próximo fic así q todos sabremos lo q paso ahí.

Bueno Yugi despídete por q ya nos vamos.

Y: ¿A donde?

A tratar de conquistar el mundo jajá jajá XD.

Y: ¡No sea payasa!... Bueno nos vemos y gracias por leer el fic de Pan Lee espero q manden reviews.

Los quiero mucho, besos.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Conspiración del Amor**

**Capitulo VI**

**By: PanLee**

Seto sintió algo q no experimentaba hacia mucho: **Celos.**

-¿No es maravilloso?- decía Joey con un tono q el no le oía a un hombre desde q salió de la escuela secundaria-. ¿No es el cuarto mas hermoso q vio jamás? Nunca pensé q le tendría cariño a la Dirección Impositiva (N/Sh: What? ¿Q es eso como se come, pero puesto q fue la causa de q Noa recibiera todas estas bellezas, creo q hasta podría amarla. ¿No opina lo mismo, señor Kaiba? ¿No le parece q el cuarto es hermosísimo?

-Sí- contesto Seto, malhumorado, mientras se decía q era mejor dar anónimamente q hacer alarde de los propios regalos. Al menos eso era lo q había oído decir. Pero habría deseado q Joey lo mirara con ese mismo brillo en los ojos. (N/A: Pillín no q no te gustaba ahora te haré sufrir por mentirme XD. N/S: Yo nunca dije q no me gustaba solo.)

Respiro hondo.

-Sí, es lindo. El cuarto me parece esplendido. ¿Cree q la ropa cabra en el?

-Sí en este momento no entra, lo hará la semana próxima- respondió el riendo-. ¿Vio? Le dije q Dios proveería.

Antes de q Seto pudiera darle una respuesta cínica al pensar en lo mucho q esos muebles le habían costando en realidad, puesto q tuvo q comprar para ello la tienda, se oyeron unos golpes fuertes e insistentes en la puerta.

Enseguida, Joey se puso blanco como el papel.

-Cometieron una equivocación y vienen a llevarse todo de vuelta.

El enojo de Seto desapareció y no pudo evitar pasar el brazo sobre los hombros delgados de Joey para tranquilizarlo.

-Le aseguro q todo esto es suyo. Tal vez es Papa Noel q llega en forma anticipada.

Cuando vio q el todavía dudaba, Seto levanto a Noa de la cuna, donde el bebe trataba de comerse las piernas de un muñeco con forma del Mago Oscuro, y se dirigió a la puerta de la calle, donde se topo con un enorme árbol de Navidad.

-Jo, jo, jo- dijo la voz de Mokuba mientras entraba en la casa-. Feliz Navidad. Setin, muchacho, ¿Puedes traer las cajas q están afuera?

-¡Mokuba!- exclamo Joey, feliz-. No deberías haberte molestado.

Afuera, en medio del frío y con Noa en brazos, Seto murmuro:

-OH, Mokuba, no deberías haberte molestado- con voz de falsetto-. Yo pague solo Dios sabe cuanto por ese juego de mubles y el le agradece a la Dirección Impositiva, nada menos. Pero Mokuba se presenta con un árbol q vale veinte dólares y el exclama: "OH Mokuba". ¡Los hombres! (N/Sh: ¿Lo q escucho son celos Kaiba? ¿No me digas q le tienes celos a tu propio hermano menor? N/S: ¡No son celos, es solo q el se gasto solo veinte dólares y yo no se que tantos miles no es justo! )

Noa comenzó a reír, araño a Seto en una mejilla en un intento de acariciarlo, y después le mordió la otra en señal de beso.

-¿Por q no le haces eso al divino Doctor Mokuba?- pregunto Seto y le sonrió al muchachito mientras levantaba una gran caja de cartón rojo, se la calzaba debajo de un brazo y la entraba en la casa.

-No puedes hacer esto- decía en ese momento Joey y miraba a Mokuba con adoración. (N/A: Dije q haría sufrir a Kaiba y lo prometido es deuda XD)

-Papa y yo no queremos un árbol. Somos solo un par de viejos solterones y no necesitamos q haya hojas por todas partes. Así q cuando un paciente me trajo este árbol, pensé en el ático lleno de adornos y pensé en Noa, a quien le fascinan las luces. ¿No crees q le gustarán?

-Sí, estoy seguro q si, pero no se bien…

Mokuba lo interrumpió acercándose a Seto y extendiendo los brazos hacia Noa.

-Ven aquí Noa, y dame un abrazo.

Pera satisfacción de Kaiba, Noa lanzo un alarido q hizo q del árbol cayeran varias hojas.

-No parece tenerte mucha simpatía, ¿no?- comento Seto con una sonrisa de agrado-. Vamos, muchacho, iremos a probarte parte de tu ropa nueva. (N/A: En definitiva eres un mendigo Kaiba mira q es tu hermanito al q le estas haciendo eso. N/S: Como dicen: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale XD)

-¿Ropa nueva?- pregunto Mokuba y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Q es todo esto?

-OH, Mokuba, lo q sucedió es increíble. Esta mañana fuimos a una tienda en la q un hombre vendía todo baratísimo para no tener q pagar impuestos sobre la mercadería. Y el señor Kaiba hizo q vinieran a empapelar el cuarto y disponer los muebles y… y… Tendrás q verlo para creerlo.

Después de mirar a Seto, Mokuba siguió a Joey a través de la casa con pintura descascarada y manchadas de humedad en el empapelado de las paredes y la vio abrir la puerta de lo q se había convertido en una nursery deslumbrante. No lo llevo mucho tiempo apreciar la calidad de todo lo q contenía. La ropa de cama, los muebles, los bonitos cuadros de la pared, el ropero pintado, dentro del cual había fabulosas prendas para bebe de calidad inmejorable. (N/Sh: No es por nada Moki pero Kaiba tiene mas cosas q ofrecerle a Joey q tu y a como vamos te lo va a ganar y con creces XD. N/M: Eso si yo me dejo no por nada también soy un Kaiba. N/A: OO Wow Moki se pone agresivo, Kaiba aguas q este niño no se anda por las ramas.)

-Ya veo- dijo Mokuba-. ¿Cuánto pagaste por todo esto?

-Doscientos cincuenta dólares, incluidos los impuestos- respondió Joey lleno de orgullo.

Mokuba levanto una sabana bordada a mano de un costado de la cuna. Si no se equivocaba, había visto iguales en un catalogo, y su precio eran unos trescientos dólares cada una.

-Fantástico- dijo Mokuba-. En comparación, mi árbol y los adornos parecen nada.

-No seas tonto- le reprendió Joey y lo tomo del brazo-. Tu regalo vino del corazón, mientras q todo esto se lo debo a la Dirección Impositiva.

Al oír esas palabras, Mokuba le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa triunfal mientras conducía a Joey de regresó a la sala. (N/Sh: Seto te estas quedando atrás a Joey se le llega con el corazón no con el dinero Kaiba- Baka. N/S: A quien llamas baka loca de pacotilla , ya veras el perro va a terminar en mis brazos como debe ser.)

-Además traje la cena- agregó Mokuba, muy contento-. Un paciente mío, agradecido, me regaló una cena gratis para dos en un restaurante de Carlton, pero persuadí al chef de q me preparara una caja con una cena para tres para poder traerla aquí. Espero q la comida todavía este caliente, dijo, la vista fija en su hermano. ¡Ah, y espero q no te importe pero los anote a Noa y a ti para q sirvieran de conejillos de indias para probar un nuevo alimento para bebes.- Al decirlo comenzó a sacar de sus bolsillos una serie de frascos con etiquetas escritas a mano, en las q Seto reconoció la letra prolija de su secretario.

-Cordero con cerezas disecadas y salsa de pimienta verde- leyó Joey-. Y bocadillos de salmón con salsa de cilantro. Bueno, un poco demasiado elegante para un bebé, y no estoy muy seguro de q Noa deba comer pimienta verde.

-Creo q la compañía trata de abrir nuevos mercados. En este momento están en apenas en la etapa de planificación, así q si prefieres q Noa no sea uno de los bebés de prueba de la empresa, yo podría hacer q Relena Darlian probara esos alimentos.

-No- dijo Joey y tomo los frascos q Mokuba le extendía-. Estoy seguro de q a Noa le gustará.- Pero su tono indicaba q no estaba nada convencido de ello.- ¿Quién es el fabricante?

-Axel y compañía- respondió Mokuba y le guiño un ojo a Seto, quien seguía de pie junto a la puerta, con Noa en brazos y el entrecejo fruncido.- Ven, viejo, no te quedes allí parado; traigamos todo adentro para q podamos comer y, después, decorar el árbol.

Seto le paso el bebé a Joey y siguió a su hermano al exterior.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto Mokuba en cuanto estuvieron lejos de la puerta.

-No me pasa nada- saltó Seto.

-Detestas estar aquí, ¿verdad? Odias el barullo y está casa vieja q se viene abajo. Y Joey es una compañía aburrida en comparación con las mujeres con las q acostumbras frecuentar. ¿Acaso no solías salir con una mujer q tenía un doctorado en antropología? ¿Y q se dedicaba a salvar tigres o algo por el estilo? (N/A: Recuerden q al inicio de esta historia Kaiba era completamente heterosexual y por lo tanto salía con mujeres.)

-No, a las ballenas y olía a algas marinas. A mi no me pasa nada. ¿De modo q Axel preparó la cena y el alimento para bebes?

-¿Eso es lo q te molesta? ¿Qué yo allá tomado el crédito por lo q tu pagaste? Mira, si quieres, podemos decirle la verdad a Joey ahora mismo. Podemos decirle q eres un multimillonario, y q con el dinero q llevas en el bolsillo puedes comprar cuartos llenos de muebles para chicos. ¿Eso es lo q quieres?

-No- respondió Seto mientras Mokuba cargaba las cajas con adornos de navidad. Eran las cajas q el había visto durante su infancia, y sabia muy bien lo q contenían.

De pronto Mokuba se detuvo y miró fijo a su hermano.

-No te estarás enamorando de el, ¿no? Quiero decir: tu y yo no terminaremos compitiendo por el mismo hombre, ¿verdad q no?

-No seas ridículo. El perro (N/Sh: si por fin el apodo q debía ponerle ya no cabe duda q este es mi Kaiba XD) no es para nada mi tipo de hombre si es q me gustaran. Y no tiene ninguna idea de futuro. No se de q manera se propone mantener ese hijo suyo con esos magros ingresos. No tiene empleo ni perspectivas laborales. No sabe hacer nada, salvo limpiar. Pero, a pesar de su situación, posee mas orgullo q la mayoría de las personas q conozco. Si tu le dijeras quien soy yo, el me echaría a patadas de su casa, y, sin duda, detrás de mi arrojaría a la calle todos eso muebles. Para poder devolverme esos doscientos cincuenta dólares se pasó toda la tarde limpiando el auto q Motou me mando. Si tú supieras…

Caminaban ahora hacia la casa y Seto seguía hablando.

-¿Si supiera q?- pregunto Mokuba en voz baja.

-Las mujeres con las q salgo me piden quinientos dólares nada mas q para darle una propina a la mujer del baño. Por ejemplo, esa antropóloga. Creo q salía conmigo solo para q yo hiciera una donación para sus ballenas.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- pregunto Mokuba.- ¿Por qué estas tan enfurruñado?

-Por q mi hermanito me engatusó para q pasará un tiempo en este pueblo de mala muerte, fuera a tiendas para bebés y transportara viejos adornos de navidad. Sostén la puerta abierta, ¿quieres? No, en el otro sentido. Tienes q empujar hacia adentro, después girar el pomo. ¿El q suena es tu teléfono o el mío?

-El mío- respondió Mokuba tan pronto estuvieron dentro de la casa-. Sí, sí, sí, está bien. Estaré allí lo antes posible.- Al apagar el teléfono celular, miró con pesar a Joey, a Seto y al bebé.- No puedo quedarme. Es una emergencia.

-Lo lamento tanto- dijo Joey-. Te tomaste todo este trabajo y ahora no puedes quedarte.

-Sí, es una lastima- dijo Seto mientras le sostenía abierta la puerta a su Ototo (N/A: Creo q así se escribe si no pueden corregirme nnU)-. Pero cuando el trabajo llama, hay q acudir.

Mokuba frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tal vez mañana podremos instalar el árbol. Realmente me gustaría ver la cara del bebé cuando vea todas esas luces.

-Filmaremos un video- se apresuro a decir Seto-. Ahora, creo q es mejor q te vayas antes de q alguien muera.

-Sí, esta bien- agrego Mokuba después de mira a Joey con tristeza-. Te veré…- Pero no terminó la frase por q Seto le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-No estuvo muy agradable con su primo- le reprendió Joey y trató de mirarlo con severidad, pero él alcanzó a verle en los labios la insinuación de una sonrisa.

-Sí, un espanto- aceptó Seto-. Pero ahora hay mas comida para nosotros dos. Además, soy mucho más hábil q Mokuba para decorar un árbol de navidad.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tendrá q esforzarse para ganarme. Yo he decorado árboles q hicieron llorar a Papá Noel.

-Una vez mi decoración fue tan hermosa q Papá Noel no quería irse de casa y tuve q empujarlo hacia la nieve y, al ver q el insistía en no querer irse, tuve q conducir si trineo y ponerme a repartir todos sus regalos.

Joey se hecho a reír.

-Usted gana. Veamos q hay en estas cajas.

-No. Comamos primero. Quiero probar con Noa ese nuevo alimento para bebés y ver si le gusta. ¿Esta chimenea funciona?

-Mejor q la caldera.

-Repito la pregunta: ¿Esta chimenea funciona?

Joey rió por lo bajo.

-Si se abre bien el regulador de tiraje y se arma el fuego bien atras, contra la pared, anda bien. De lo contrario la casa se llena de humo.

-Por lo visto, ya tuvo experiencia con la chimenea.

-Digamos q tenía algunas costillas de cerdo en el freezer y, después de la primera vez q traté de encender fuego allí, se convirtieron en jamón ahumado.

Ahora le tocó a Seto echarse a reír y, cuando lo hizo, Noa también comenzó a reír a carcajadas y a golpearse las piernas con las manos, y estuvo a punto de derribar a su padre. (N/Sh: ¿Oye Pan creo q te salió muy hablador y risueño este Kaiba no crees? N/A: Pues nnU creo q si pero me agrada mas así a su típico mphm, ¿no crees? XD)

-Asó q a ti también te parece divertido, ¿eh?- dijo Seto, sin dejar de reír. Tomo al bebé y lo arrojó al aire. A Noa le gusto tanto q gritó hasta q le agarró hipo; entonces Seto le hizo cosquillas y el pequeño grito todavía mas.

Cuando Seto se detuvo y abrazo fuerte a ese bebé sudoroso, advirtió q Joey lo miraba como no lo había hecho ninguna mujer.

-Usted es un hombre bueno, señor Kaiba. Un hombre muy bueno. (N/A: Tan bueno q al principio lo querías correr ¿no Joey querido? N/J: Cállate no seas metiche escritora loca)

-¿No quiere llamarme Seto y tutearme?- preguntó el.

Por alguna razón, la negativa de Joey en el sentido de llamarlo por su nombre de pila y tutearlo, complació a Seto. Depositó a Noa en el piso y comenzó a armar el fuego de la chimenea. Le llevó un buen rato, por que cada tres minutos tenia q apartar a Noa de una situación q amenazaba su vida. Pero finalmente logró encender el fuego sin q hubiera demasiado humo, Noa empezó a interesarse en su reloj de marca (N/A: Q nunca volvería a ser el mismo XD) y Joey entró en la sala con una enorme bandeja llena de comida. También había una botella y dos copas.

Seto levantó una y observo el cristal. Waterford.

-Mokuba si sabe como vivir la buena vida, ¿no?

-Me siento un poco culpable por comer esto sin el- confesó Joey-. Después de todo, tenemos esta cena gracias a su habilidad como medico.

-Bueno siempre nos queda la posibilidad de envolverla, meterla en la eladera y comerla mañana.

Joey bajó la vista y contemplo la deliciosa comida q habia sobre la bandeja. Habia ensalada de lechuga y vegetales, cordero asado, papas…

Miró a Seto.

-No tengo envases plasticos para guardarla.

-Entonces esta desidido. Tendremos q comerla.

-Supongo q si- dijo Joey muy serio. Después se hecho a reir y comenzó a comer.

Noa estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de Seto, con un gran babero alrededor del cuello, y comio todo lo q le ofrecían. La idea de Joey de q a su hijo no le gustaban los alimentos solidos quedo refutada por la forma en q el pequeño devoro todo el frasco de cordero con salsa de pimienta verde, a continuación de lo cual la emprendió con el pure de papas con ajo de Seto.

-Yo creí q a los bebes les gustaba la comida sosa- dijo Joey, muy sorprendido.

-A nadie le gusta la comida sosa- dijo Seto en voz baja.

Treinta minutos mas tarde ya Joey habia dado el biberón (N/A: Por un pequeño problema con un fan eh decidido q Joey ya no alimentara a Noa de la forma q normalmente las mujeres lo hacen por lo tanto desde ahora Noa tomara biberón ¿OK? Espero q de esta manera no les moleste a algunos. Gracias por su atención.)A Noa hasta q se quedó dormido con una expresión angelical en su rostro.

-¿Piensa q es la comida o el cuarto nuevo lo q hizo q Noa tuviera esa expresión en la cara?- pregunto Joey mientras contemplaba con adoración a su hijo dormido en su nueva cuna.

-Creo q esta contento por q tiene un padre q lo ama tanto- respondió Seto, y sonrió cuando Joey se ruborizó.

-Señor Kaiba, si no supiera q eso es imposible, pensaría q esta flirteando conmigo.

-Supongo q han sucedido cosas a un mas extrañas- acotó el. Y cuando él lo miró, confundido, agregó:- Vamos, hombre debemos decorar el árbol.

En toda su vida, Seto no se había divertido tanto decorando un árbol de navidad como en esta ocasión. De chicos, el y Mokuba se quejaban cada vez q les encomendaban esa tarea. Sin una mujer en la casa, no había olor a bizcochos en el horno ni tampoco música; solo su papá, q era bastante cascarrabias. Pero su padre tenía q armar el árbol, por q de lo contrario su hermana lo acosaría el resto del año diciéndole q lo mejor sería q ella criara a los muchachos y no su perezoso hermano.

Ahora, mientras iba instalando las luces q Joey había desenredado, Seto se descubrió hablándole de su propia infancia. No se molestó en explicarle por que había vivido con Mokuba cuando supuestamente era solo un primo suyo, y él tampoco se lo preguntó. También Joey le hablo de su niñez. Era hijo único (N/Sh: Si Pan decidió q Serenity no apareciera en esta historia por q si no la historia cambiaria a como ella desea q sea.) de una madre soltera y, cuando el le preguntó quien era

su padre, la mamá le contestó q no era su asunto.

La historia de ambos eran mas bien tristes y en ellas se notaba mucha soledad, pero cuando cada uno se la contó al otro, los dos hicieron chistes y Joey inició un concurso para ver quien había tenido el progenitor mas cascarrabias. La madre de Joey era una mujer obsesionada con la limpieza y detestaba la navidad por todo el lío q involucraba. El padre de Seto odiaba q cualquier cosa rompiera su rutina.

Se pusieron a fantasear en lo q sería un matrimonio entre los dos, Con el padre de Seto jugando al póquer y sacudiendo ceniza de su cigarro por toda la habitación, y la madre de Joey con el tubo de una aspiradora sujeto permanentemente al brazo derecho.

Después pasaron a especular q clase de hijos tendría esa pareja y decidieron q ellos mismos eran en realidad ejemplos perfectos de lo q sucedería si sus padres se unían. Seto era tan serio q su cara prácticamente se resquebrajaba cuando reía y también parecía q su cara decía una roca tiene mas vida social q yo(N/A: Lo siento es realmente no pude contenerme es q esa frase me encanta ponérsela a algún chico serio y a Kaiba le queda como anillo al dedo XD), y Joey vivía en una casa q haría q a su madre le diera un infartó.

-Está precioso- concluyó por fin Joey, apartándose un poco para observar el árbol, al q todavía no habían terminado de adornar.

-Ojalá tuviera una cámara- dijo Seto-. Ese árbol merece ser inmortalizado.

-Yo no tengo una cámara, pero puedo…- Calló y le sonrió- Usted termine con esos adornos, mientras yo le preparo una sorpresa. No, no se de vuelta, mire para allá.

Le oyó correr a su dormitorio y después volverá instalarse en la fea silla con tapizado de girasoles. El se moría de ganas de ver lo q Joey hacía, pero no miró. Solo cuando el terminó de colocar la ultima cinta plateada, él le dijo q podía volverse.

Cuando lo hizo, Seto vio q el sostenía un trozo de cartulina y q sobre el pantalón tenia un libro y un lápiz. Él tomo el papel y lo observó. Era un delicioso bosquejo de él mismo luchando con los cables de varios juegos de luces, con el árbol detrás de él. El dibujo era divertido y, al mismo tiempo, conmovedor y hacia q pareciera q el ponía mucho amor en su tarea.

Seto se sentó en el sofá con el dibujo en la mano.

-Esto es muy bueno- sentenció.

Joey se echó a reír.

-Parece sorprendido.

-Lo estoy. Me pareció haberlo oído de decir q no tenía ningún talento.- Lo dijo muy serio.

-Ningún talento fuera de lo común. Nadie quiere tomar a una persona para q haga dibujos divertidos.

Seto ignoró ese comentario.

-Sí tiene más de esos dibujos, búsquelos y démelos.

-¡A la orden, señor!- respondió Joey. Se puso de pie y le hizo la venia. Trató de sonar despreocupado, pero salió corriendo para obedecer sus órdenes y, segundos después, le entregó un sobre gordo y gastado atado con piolín.

Seto tenía plena conciencia de q Joey contenía el aliento mientras él observaba los dibujos, y no necesitó preguntarle si se loa había mostrado a alguna otra persona, por que sabia q no era así. No debió de haber sido fácil ponerse a dibujar viviendo con un borracho como Ryu Bakura.

-Son muy buenos- dijo el a medida q iba levantando uno tras otro. El tema de los dibujos era casi siempre Noa, desde su nacimiento hasta el presente, y con trazos certeros ilustraban las situaciones q se le pueden presentar a un bebé. Había un dibujo en el q mostraba la expresión maravillada de Noa al mirar un globo en lo alto, mientras extendía las manos para tratar de alcanzarlo.

"Me gustan- continuo Seto al volver a meterlos alegremente en el sobre. El hombre de negocios q tenia adentro deseaba hablarle a Joey de publicación y de Royalties, pero se freno. Pensó q lo único q debía hacer en ese momento era elogiarla.

"Sí, me gustan mucho y le agradezco q me los haya mostrado.

Joey le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja q amenazaba con partirle la cara en dos.

-Usted es la unica persona q los ha visto. Salvo mi madre, quien me aconsejó q dejara de perder tiempo en esas pavadas.

-¿Qué quería ella q usted hiciera?

-Que fuera abogada.

Al principio Seto pensó q Joey bromeaba, pero después se dio cuenta de q no era así.

-Ya me la imagino defendiendo un criminal. "Por favor, su señoría, el acusado promete no volver a hacerlo. Le da su palabra de honor. Asegura q jamás volverá a asesinar después las veintidós viejecitas q ya mató. Por favorrrrr".

Fue una imitación tan excelente del tono de voz de Joey q él tomo un almohadón y se lo arrojó, mientras Seto hacia ademanes defensivos como si ese objeto volador pudiera infligirle una herida muy grave.

-Usted es una persona horrible- dijo él, riendo. Yo abría sido un excelente abogado. No se si sabrá q soy bastante inteligente.

-Sí, lo se, pero también se q tiende a proteger a los desvalidos.

-Si no fuera por eso, usted no tendría donde pasar navidad- le retruco él.

-Es verdad- aceptó el, sonriendo-. Y mucho se lo agradezco.- Al decirlo, Seto lo miró a los ojos y comprendió q deseaba besarlo (N/A: Ya sabía yo q Moki no debía confiar en el gato callejero de su hermano , ya le quiere bajar la pareja. N/Sh: Ya deja de quejarte q el gato y el perro hacen mejor pareja U. N/M: Q te pasa se suponía q Joey era para mi no para Seto escritora de pacotilla – mirada marca registrada de los Kaiba. N/A: Gomen Moki pero Kaiba da mas miedo q tu, además me amenazo con q me mandaría a Ishizu a hablarme sobre el pasado TnT soy muy joven para oír a ese bruja de poca monta T0T). Y ese deseo era tan intenso como el de seguir viviendo.

-Creo q será mejor q me vaya a acostar- dijo él en voz baja, se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio-. Noa se despierta temprano y mañana habrá mucho q hacer.- Estaba a mitad camino de su cuarto cuando se volvió.- No fue mi intención q pareciera q yo le estaba haciendo un favor al permitirle alojarse aquí. Lo cierto es q hizo q esta navidad fuera maravillosa para Noa y para mí. Los dos disfrutamos muchísimo de su compañía.

Lo único q Seto pudo hacer para expresar su agradecimiento fue inclinar la cabeza. No recordaba q nadie le hubiera dicho q disfrutaba de su compañía.

-Buenas noches- se despidió él y después se quedó sentado un buen rato frente a la chimenea, mientras pensaba en donde estaba y en q hacia allí.

ººººººººººººººººººººContinuaraººººººººººººººººººººººº

PanLee: Weno este capitulo ya se acabo XD pero no se preocupen muy pronto voy a subir el otro jejejeje lo q pasa es q aquí en Monterrey esta de los mil demonio y de veras q no puedo sentarme mas de una enfrente de la compu por que me muero de calor T0T.

Shinigami: Mentirosa lo q pasa es q no querías dejar de ver ese anime yaoi q te compraste ¿como se llama?

PanLee: Jejejeeje cual de los dos uno es Yami no Matsuei y el otro es Zetzuai Bronze Kyaaa los dos están tan Kawaii q espero pronto subir fics de ellos Xd.

Shinigami: Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y no duden en mandarnos sus comentarios q como siempre serán ignorados XD…-de repente una sortija del milenio se le encaja en su cabello negro-

PanLee: nnU disculpen la forma en q Shinigami se comporta pero es q esta medio loca y no mas habla por hablar, pero si quieren darme algún consejo para la historia a todos son bien recibidos.

Shinigami: Xx

Bakura: Creo q la mataste Pan nnU- dijo apareciendo de la nada.

PanLee: 0o Oye ¿y tu de donde saliste?- dijo mirándolo con desconfianza.

Bakura: Como q de donde entre por la puerta no mas q tu estabas como loca explicando no se q cosa y no me plaste para nada U.

PanLee: Gomen Bakura… ¿Por cierto como te fue con Seto y Joey en ese fabuloso trío?

Bakura: Bastante bien – inserte aquí risa macabra- Luego te paso el video para q se lo cuentes a toda esta bola de pervertidas q leen tus dizque historias.

PanLee: Oye!si serás bruto…Bueno como sea por favor manda saludos a todos los q leen el fic por favor…

Bakura: Bien… A todos aquellos q leen este fic u algún otro de esta escritora maniática y pervertida como Kakashi muchos saludos y dejen reviews q PanLee o Shinigami (Q sea mejor la primera) les contestaran sus reviews con mucho gusto.

Shinigami: Xx… ¡Mentira!

PanLee: Aquí van unos saludos muy especiales para: Katrina le Fay q es una de mis escritoras favoritas, para Luna Shinigami a la q admiro por sus maravillosos fics, para Neemayaoi q también me gustan muchos sus fics, a Remi q aunque nunca les escribo reviews por q nunca me da chance me encantan sus fics nnU, aunque posiblemente ellas ni me conozcan pero yo las admiro a cada una por su gran forma de escribir y si alguna de ellas lee este fic espero y anhelo q me den su opinión a cerca de el. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante un saludo para a Riona, Kaede, Sora star… quien mas me falta nnU …a si a Randa q su fic de Quizás… el Destino me encanta plis amiga no lo dejes tirado q yo me muero si no lo terminas T0T… o casi lo olvidaba también a Guerrera lunar y a Rex XD.

Bakura:… ¿Terminaste? 

PanLee: Sip nnU

Bakura: Bueno aquí termina todo por que si no esta se acuerda de alguien mas y nunca terminamos, ojalá tengan un lindo paseo por el reino de las sombras… ya saben q viajes Bakura les dan viajes gratis al Reino de las Sombras.- Cetro del milenio volando directo a la cabeza de Bakura- Xx

PanLee: Bien ya sin ninguna interrupción no me queda mas q decirles un hasta luego y q espero q sigan leyendo mi fic. Besos y abrazos para todos. Chicos digan adiós.- Se ve a PanLee diciendo adiós con la mano y atrás de ella un Bakura y una Shinigami sem.-inconsciente.- Ja ne! Los quiero.

Shinigami: Xx

Bakura: Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**La Conspiración del Amor**

**Capitulo: VIII**

**By: PanLee**

Un olor despertó a Seto. Era un olor q conocía pero q no lograba identificar. Pertenecía a una época muy lejana del pasado q el recordaba vagamente. Con ese olor, se levanto de la cama, se puso los pantalones arrugados del traje y se dirigió a la luz. Encontró a Joey dentro de la cocina, a Noa en su silla alta, la cara cubierta de comida y ropa mojada por todas partes. Camisas, pantalones, ropa interior colgaban de la lámpara, de las jambas de la puerta, de la rajadura q había en el yeso encima de las hornallas de la cocina. Y, en el medio de todo eso, Joey, inclinado sobre una tabla de planchar y con una plancha q debería estar en un museo.

-¿Q hora es?-pregunto Seto, medio dormido.

-alrededor de las cinco, creo- respondió Joey-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuánto hace q estas levantado?

El giró la camisa q estaba planchando para q la manga arrugada quedara arriba.

-Estuve en pie casi toda la noche. A ese pequeño atorrante le encanta mezclar los días y las noches.

Bostezando y frotándose los ojos, Seto se sentó frente a la mesa, junto a la silla alta de Noa, y le paso un durazno disecado. Sin decir ni una palabra, hizo señas hacia la ropa mojada q había alrededor de la habitación. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde q Seto era un chiquillo y su padre diseminaba por todas partes la ropa mojada para q se secara, pero era un olor q el nunca olvidaría.

-¿Qué le paso al secarropas?

-Dejo de funcionar hace alrededor de un año y nunca tuve el dinero necesario para hacerlo arreglar. Pero el lavarropas si anda muy bien.

Seto se puso de pie, se desperezo, camino unos pasos hasta quedar detrás de Joey (N.P: Je este Kaiba no pierde oportunidades ) y se desenchufo la plancha (N.Sh: Q va si es mas tonto q Wheeler, mira q solo desconectar la bendita plancha ).

-Tengo q terminar con esto. Necesito que…

-Váyase a la cama- ordeno Seto-. No. No quiero oír ni una palabra de protesta (N.P: No si este no pierde la oportunidad de dar ordenes -.- U. N.k: Cállate es por su propio bien escritora de quinta.) Váyase a la cama y duérmase.

-Pero, Noa… La ropa, y…

-Hágalo –le ordeno Seto con voz serena y, por un momento, tuvo la impresión de q Joey iba a ponerse a llorar de agradecimiento. Con una sonrisa, el inclino la cabeza hacia el dormitorio, el entro en él y cerro la puerta.

-Ahora viejo- dijo Seto en voz alta-, veamos si recuerdas como se hacia esto.- Dicho lo cual, volvió a enchufar la plancha y la tomo (N.Sh: Wwwwwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Llego el fin del mundo llego!!!!! Kaiba planchando ¡!!!!!!!Q alguien llame al ejercito"!!!!!- y se va corriendo. N.P: Disculpen a Shinigami U es q es algo extraño e inesperado esto XD. N.K: Ni q fuera algo del otro mundo cuando Mokuba y yo estábamos en el orfanato yo siempre hacia eso. N.P: Oo).

A las ocho de la mañana sonó el teléfono celular de Seto, quien se lo apoyo en el hombro mientras terminaba de planchar una camisa.

-¿Te desperté? –le pregunto Mokuba a su hermano mayor.

-Desde luego –contesto Seto-. Ya sabes lo perezoso q soy. ¡No! ¡Noa deja eso! ¿Q quieres hermanito?

-Lo q quiero es estar un tiempo a solas con Joey ¿recuerdas? De eso se trata. Quiero invitarlo a salir esta noche y mañana. Hasta tengo entradas para el baile de la Nieve.

Seto sabia q ese baile era el único acontecimiento social al q valía la pena asistir en toda la mitad oriental de Domino… y q era casi imposible conseguir entradas.

-¿A quien tuviste q matar para conseguir las entradas?

-No mate a nadie; más bien le salve la vida al presidente de la comisión de una cosa u otra. Sea como fuere, el me consiguió las entradas. Nochebuena. Entonces se lo pregunte. ¿Seto? ¿Seto? ¿Estas ahí?

-Lo siento –se disculpo Seto al volver a aparecer en línea,-. Noa estaba tirando del cable de una lámpara, con intenciones de morderlo. ¿Q decías?

-Q mañana le pediré a Joey q se case conmigo. ¿Seto? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Q hace ahora Noa?

-Nada hace nada –Salto Seto-. Es un buen chico y no hace nada malo.

Ahora fue Mokuba el q hizo una pausa.

-No quise decir q estuviera haciendo nada malo. Es solo q los chicos de la edad de Noa Suelen cometer travesuras. Es algo normal y natural en el proceso de crecimiento, y…

-No hace falta q uses conmigo ese tono de profesional de medicina –se quejo Seto.

-¡Valla si estas de mal humor esta mañana! De todos modos, ¿Dónde esta Joey?

-Aunque no es asunto tuyo, esta acostado, durmiendo, mientras yo cuido a Noa. Y me ocupo del planchado –agrego, sabiendo q Mokuba prácticamente se desmayaría al oírlo.

-¿Q estas haciendo q?

-Planchando la ropa, Motou cubrió con barro toda la ropa q me mando, así Joey la lavo y ahora yo la plancho. ¿Te parece mal?

-De ninguna manera –respondió Mokuba-. No tenia idea de q superas planchar, eso es todo.

-¿Quién crees q te plancho la ropa cuando eras chico? –Salto Seto-. ¿Papa? Ja. El tenia q ganar el dinero necesario para comprar la comida, de modo q a mi me tocaba… no tiene importancia. ¿Q era lo q querías decirme? Espera, Tengo q buscar a Noa.

-Seto, querido hermano –dijo Mokuba diez minutos mas tarde-. Creo q lo mejor será q hable personalmente con Joey. Quiero salir con el esta noche y mañana por la noche, así q me parece q debería invitarlo yo mismo.

-El esta ocupado.

-¿Es algo q yo debería saber? –Pregunto Mokuba-. Quiero creer q tú y Joey…

-¡De ninguna manera! –Se apresuro a aclarar Seto-. Lo ultimo q necesito es tener a mi lado a un perro chiflado y con la cabeza en las nubes. El hombre q lo elija tendrá muchísimo trabajo cuidándolo. Es un milagro q sepa atarse las zapatillas (N/P: Y dale con esas manías tuyas de estar molestando con eso Kaiba… -.-U N/K: No estés molestando q esa es la única verdad. N/J: Mentira yo no soy así!!!!!). Ni siquiera es capaz de alimentarse, y mucho menos a su hijo, y…

-Esta bien, esta bien, me doy una idea. Dime, ¿Q opinas?

-¿Q opino de que?

Mokuba suspiro.

-¿Te parece q estaría bien q saliera con Joey esta noche y mañana por la noche? ¿Tú puedes cuidar al chico? (N/Sh: Moki la verdad haces preguntas demasiado tontas ¿sabias?, date cuenta es Kaiba. N/M: Pero es q es mi hermano es capas de matarlo si lo saca de quicio. N/P: Tu tranqui q de q no pase eso yo me encargo )

-Sí, puedo cuidar de Noa eternamente –dijo Seto, fastidiado-. Sí, por supuesto puedes llevarte a Joey. Estoy seguro de q le encantara acompañarte.

-Creo q yo mismo debería invitarlo.

-No pienso despertarlo solo para q hable por teléfono. ¿A q hora tendría q estar listo esta noche?

-A las siete.

-Esta bien. Ahora pásame a Motou.

-El, bueno, no se levanto todavía.

A Seto eso lo indigno tanto q dejo la plancha apoyada sobre la espalda de una camisa hasta q comenzó a chamuscarse.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo y levanto la plancha-. Despiértalo –le ordeno Seto, y le sorprendió q su secretario apareciera en línea casi al instante.

Después de tomarse un momento para recuperarse de la impresión, Seto le pidió a Motou q le consiguiera dos entradas mas para el Baile de la Nieve.

-Usted sabe q eso es casi imposible –dijo el, y de nuevo el quedo estupefacto. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su secretario? Lo imposible nunca solía amilanarlo.

-Consíguelas –replico el, enojado. ¿Q le pasaba a su mundo? Primero, dos de sus ejecutivos se metieron sin permiso en sus asuntos privados y, ahora Motou le decía q algo iba a ser difícil. Si hubiera querido q trabajara para el alguien incapaz de hacer lo imposible, no le estaría pagando a su secretario ese sueldo descomunal.

"Necesitare también mi esmoquin q esta en mi departamento de Tokio –continuo-. Y Joey necesitara ropa apropiada para asistir al baile. ¿Cómo se llama esa tienda q esta en la quinta avenida?

-Armany –fue la respuesta instantánea de Motou.

-Correcto. Armany.

-¿Y quien quiere q le consiga de compañera? (N/A: Recuerden q Kaiba es "heterosexual" jujujujuju) –pregunto el.

-Dios… sí, claro, mi compañera –repitió Seto y se dio cuenta de q en ningún momento lo había pensado. Pero, bueno, era lógico q no lo hubiera pensado, o se preguntaría por que se proponía asistir al baile cuando se suponía q debía quedarse en casa con el bebe. Y si tanto el como Joey salían, ¿Quién cuidaría de Noa?

-Me parece q hay una serie de mujeres q aceptaría ir con usted, incluso a ultimo momento –decía Motou con ese tono suyo tan eficiente y formal.

Por un momento Seto callo y se puso a pensar en las muchas mujeres disponibles q conocía. Y, al recordarlas, supo q se mostrarían muy desagradables con Joey… y muy curiosas.

-Consigue un traje, Motou. Tu iras conmigo a ese baile.

Ahora le tocaba a el de sorprenderse y Seto sonrió al percibir la vacilación en su voz.

-Sí, señor –dijo finalmente Motou.

-Ah, y manda aquí a alguien q se ocupe de peinar y arreglar y Joey. Inventa alguna historia para q el no se entere de q es un regalo mío.

-Sí, señor –respondió Motou-. ¡Alguna otra cosa?

Seto bajo la vista y miró a Noa, quien muy contento estaba enfrascado en la tarea de morderle la cola a un Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos con ruedas. Por el aspecto del juguete, lo mas probable era q su padre hubiera mordido ese juguete hacia treinta años, y Seto se pregunto si esa pintura estaría libre de plomo.

-¿Todo bien allá, en casa de mi padre?

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunto Motou.

-Te preguntaba si tu y Axel se sienten cómodos en casa de mi padre.

-Ah, si –respondió el con vacilación-. Lo siento, señor, lo q pasa es q usted por lo general no me hace preguntas de índole personal. Pero, si, estamos bien. Ahora.

-¿Q quieres decir? ¿Por qué por "Ahora"?

-Axel tuvo q hacer algunos cambios, pero ya todo esta bien. Muy pronto estará allá, en su casa. Y su padre me pide q le recuerde que usted y el señor Wheeler vendrán a cenar aquí para navidad. ¿A las tres de la tarde le parece bien?

Seto no presto atención a mucho de lo q el dijo y se centro en un punto.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?

-Bueno, hubo q agrandar la cocina.

-¡Motou! –le advirtió el.

-Axel demolió la parte de atrás de la casa de su padre y agrego lo q es en realidad la cocina de un pequeño restaurante. Tuvo q pagarles a los obreros el triple para q trabajaran las veinticuatro horas del día y conseguir así q la obra estuviera lista enseguida. Después compro suficiente equipamiento para amueblar ese ambiente y, bueno, su padre ofrece todas las noches una cena elegante y…

-No quiero oír más. Estaremos allí a las tres de la tarde el día de Navidad y no olvides lo de la ropa.

-Por supuesto q no, señor –dijo Motou y el corto la comunicación.

Diez minutos más tarde, Joey entro en la cocina con el aspecto del hombre mas agradecido del mundo… hasta q vio toda la ropa planchada.

-¿Ahora como le pagare por los muebles? –grito al sentarse en una desvencijada silla de la cocina. Noa estaba muy contento, instalado en su nueva silla alta, la cara cubierta con media docena de sustancias de distintos colores.

-Le prometo ensuciar bien todo hoy para q usted tenga mucho q hacer mañana –dijo Seto, sonriendo, y obviamente nada preocupado por la forma en que le retribuirían lo gastado-. Ahora, ¿le importaría cuidar a Noa mientras yo me ducho? Hace días q tengo puesta esta misma camisa y me gustaría sacármela de encima.

-Sí, por supuesto –murmuro el y alzo a Noa. Tan pronto el vio a su padre, comenzó a gritar.

Por un momento Seto se detuvo junto a la puerta. Nada malo podía pasar en los siguientes quince minutos, ¿verdad?, se dijo. Entonces le echo una ultima mirada a Joey y al bebe y salio de la habitación

Fin del capitulo VIII

P: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tiempo sin vernos mis queridos amigos… si ya se, se q los deje abandonados y picados con la historia por mas de errrrr… medio año? Un año?... pero lo importante es q ya estoy de vuelta

Sh: Si claro tu toda tranquila mientras q los demás como locos esperando a q actualizaras el fic q poca tienes la verdad.

P: Oye!!!! Por si no lo sabias yo tengo q estudiar una carrera y no es fácil sabes…

J: Y que carrera estudias PanLee?- pregunta muy interesado.

P: Pues una carrera muy bonita la de enfermería.

K: Pobres de los enfermos con esas manías tuyas no creo q quieran ir a un hospital

P: Cállate gato sarnoso, por si no lo sabias soy buena en lo q hago jajajajaja XD

J: Ya me dio miedo- escondiéndose atrás de Kaiba-

Sh: Quien te debería dar miedo es ese gato pervertido mira q le a estado dando ideas a Pan de cómo hacer el fic y las cosas q te debería hacer.

J: … -separándose rápido de Kaiba y huyendo a la velocidad de la luz gritando- YYYYyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no quiero estar en este ficccccccccc!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Son muy malos conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

K: Por q le dijiste eso ¿eH? Ahora va ser muy difícil q me deje acercarme estupida Shinigami .

P: No te preocupes q yo me encargo de eso jajajajaja XD

K y Sh: Oo U

Sh: Bueno este es el comienzo de la nueva era de este fic así q les agradeceríamos q dejaran reviews.

P: Así es ya saben tomatazos y demás cosas mi correo es , gracias por leerlo.

P, Sh y K: Ja ne!!!


	9. Chapter 9

La Conspiración del Amor

Capitulo: IX

By: PanLee

Señor Kaiba –dijo Joey con voz entusiasta tan pronto volvió a la cocina, treinta minutos mas tarde.- Venga a conocer a Axel.

En cuanto Seto vio a su pequeño y seductor chef, supo q estaba en problemas. Axel media poco más de un metro setenta, era tan apuesto como cualquier astro de cine y despertaba la ferviente admiración de todas las mujeres y algunos hombres. Flirteaba descaradamente y Seto estaba seguro de q mas de un comensal había sucumbido a los atractivos de ese hombre. Pero Seto jamás le había preguntado nada; supuso q era mejor no conocer los detalles de la vida privada de su chef. Lo cierto era q ese hombre viajaba a donde quiera q fuera Seto y preparaba los platos mas deliciosos q cabía imaginar. En retribución por la comida, Seto pasaba por alto ciertas flaquezas de su vida privada.

Pero ahora, ver a Axel sentado junto a Joey, con una mano en la de él, tuvo ganas de decirle a su chef q se mandara a mudar y no volviera jamás.

-Este es el hombre responsable de la maravillosa comida q a Noa le gusta tanto. Parece q Mokuba dijo una mentira. En realidad no es una compañía q trata de lanzar una línea de alimentos para bebes, pero si es cierto q Axel se propone comercializar sus productos. Y vive justo aquí, en Domino. ¿No es increíble? (N/P: Lo increíble es q le creas ¬¬U)

-Si, ya lo creo- dijo Seto mientras le quitaba de la boca a Noa un cable de electricidad.

-Y yo lo estoy alentando para q lo haga. ¿No opina lo mismo?

Axel miro a su empleador con ojos brillantes, disfrutando por lo visto de esa situación tan absurda.

-Supe q tiene una cocina suficientemente grande como para ocuparse de la comida de una empresa –comento Seto y fulmino a su chef con la mirada. Solo alguien del calibre de Axel podía conseguir lo q el lograba.

-Si, así es –respondió Axel con el tono q usaba con los hombre. En su cocina empleaba un tono completamente distinto, una voz de mando q no toleraba ninguna desobediencia. Pero, ahora, casi le ronroneaba a Joey. –Es divina. Cacerolas de cobre de Francia y una cocina tan grande como mi primer departamento. Tiene q venir a verla.

-Me encantaría –exclamo Joey con vehemencia-. Y tal vez consienta usted en darme algunas clases de cocina.

-Le daré todo lo q quiera –le aseguro Axel con tono seductor y le tomo una mano para besársela.

Pero en el momento exacto en q los labios de Axel estaban por posarse sobre la piel de Joey, Seto tropezó sin querer (n/Sh: Si claro son querer ¬¬U) con la silla alta de Noa y el estruendo q hizo al caer provoco q Joey diera un salto hacia atrás. A Noa le asusto el ruido, así q se puso a gritar, y su padre lo levanto del piso.

Después de instalar al pequeño, Joey volvió a dirigirse a Seto.

-¿Y? ¿Q opina de la posibilidad de q Axel entre en el mundo de los negocios? Le dije q usted podría darle un buen consejo.

Cuando Seto permaneció allí, en silencio, él miro nerviosamente a Axel.

-Si, bueno, yo creo q es una buena idea. En los últimos días Noa ha comido mas los alimentos preparados por usted de lo q ha ingerido en su corta vida. Si desea hacer mas pruebas, puedo darle los nombres de algunas mujeres, para q les envié alimentos para bebes y ellas se conviertan en sus conejillos de indias. Y ellas le escribirán cartas de recomendación.

Por un momento la sola idea hizo sonreír a Seto. ¡Axel dedicado a preparar comida para bebes! Era algo realmente cómico. Axel era un tipo ten esnob q hasta se quejaba de la ropa q usaba la gente q comía sus platos. "Esa mujer partió grisones en mi sopa", dijo en una oportunidad y se negó a volver a cocinar para ella. Y poco después, Seto comprobó q su chef tenia razón: esa mujer era una vividora de extraordinaria codicia.

Pero ahora Seto se dio cuenta de q Axel pensaba en serio en la propuesta de Joey. ¡Eso significaría q el perdería a su chef!

-No sabe lo difícil q es cocinar para un bebe –decía Joey en ese momento-. Si uno prepara una cazuela de verduras, alcanza para alrededor de una docena de comidas, y ¿Quién quiere comer cazuela de verduras durante toda una semana?

-Sí, entiendo. Es un problema. Hasta esta semana, yo nunca había probado los alimentos para bebes q vienen en frascos. Son terribles. Con razón los chicos japoneses detestan la comida sana y prefieren vivir de hamburguesas y panchos.

-Exactamente. Esa es la razón por la q…

Se interrumpió por que de pronto Seto se interpuso entre los dos. (N/P: oO)

-Creo q debemos prepararnos para salir, así q será mejor q se vaya –le sugirió a Axel.

-Pero si recién empezábamos. Me gustaría q me contara mas de ese proyecto de dedicarse a comercializar alimentos para bebes. Tal vez yo podría…

-Tal vez no –lo cortó Seto y tiró hacia atrás la silla de Axel para q el pudiera ponerse de pie. Si llegaba a perder a su chef por esa maldita idea de Mokuba, seria capaz de…

-A usted, mi hermoso caballero –decía Axel-, le enviare cenas gratis todas las noches durante las próximas dos semanas. Y quizás también el almuerzo.

.Oh, en realidad, yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo –declaro Joey, pero tenia la cara encendida cuando, una vez mas, el chef tomo la mano para besársela. (N/Sh: Muérete de envidia Kaiba XD. N/K: Pannnn . N/P: Creo q me habla mi mami!!!! TT)

Pero Seto se metió entre los dos y un instante después Axel ya había salido de la casa.

-Podría haberme alojado en el hotel mas caro del mundo por menos de lo q me esta costando este viaje –murmuro Seto al recostarse contra la puerta.

-Fue sumamente grosero y descortés con el –lo reprendió Joey con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Por qué?

Como Seto no se le ocurrió ninguna razón para explicar su conducta, levantó a Noa y hecho andar hacia la sala.

-Creo q hoy deberíamos salir de compres –comento por encima del hombro-. A menos q usted ya haya hecho sus compres de Navidad.

-No, no lo hice. Sí, bueno, estaré listo en un momento –dijo el y desapareció en su dormitorio.

-Lección numero uno –puntualizo Seto al levantar a Noa por encima de su cabeza-: si quieres distraer a un doncel, sugiérele salir de compras en ese aspecto son idénticos a las mujeres. Lo peor q tendrás q hacer es pasarte el día en un centro comercial, pero es mejor q responder preguntas q no quieres contestar.

Fin del Capitulo.

P: Bueno si les soy sincera este capitulo me salio de lo mas pequeño, pero espero q el siguiente les guste XD

Sh: Claro q les va a gustar por q ahora le toca a Joey sufrir un poco jejejeje XD

J: Espero eso no me ha agradado nada ¬¬ q quieren decir con eso?

P: Nada, nada solo q ya es hora de poner un poco de acción en todo esto XD

K: Ya era hora por fin el cachorro será mío verdad jajajajaXD

Sh: Ni lo sueñes gato sarnoso q aparecerá alguien q hará rabiar un poco a Joey.

P: Así q no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Sh: Lo esperamos, hasta la vista.


End file.
